Avance malgré tout
by NatAllen
Summary: Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles ou Serpentards. Je suis convaincue que la différence reste minime. Il y a ceux qui se battent contre les préjugés mais qui finissent par créer les leurs. Ceux qui se battent pour. Ceux qui tentent de rester neutre. Au final, cela revient au même. Même les vainqueurs souffriront de cette guerre.
1. Prologue

Le silence assourdit mon ouïe. La fumée grisâtre qui virevolte autour de moi s'insère dans mes poumons. Je suffoque. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, inépuisables. Chancelante, je titube sur plusieurs mètres, avant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol. Le souvenir des derniers évènements émerge de nouveau à la surface de mon esprit tourmenté, et un voile d'eau et de sel me brouille la vue.

- _Emma ! Emma, ou es-tu ?!_

- _Vas-t-en Emma, vas-t-en ! Je t'en prie, écoute moi, mon amour, ne reste pas ici !_

_Des hurlements déchirent la nuit. Un froid qui me transperce la peau. Et cette odeur métallique qui assaille mon odorat, promesse certaine. Des éclats de lumière illuminent les ténèbres à quelques pas de moi. J'entends des gens implorer la pitié de leurs assaillants. Il n'y a pas de pitié. Pas d'humanité._

_Je la vois. Mais c'est trop tard, je le sais au fond de moi dès l'instant ou je reconnais la personne qui lui fait face. Pourtant je m'obstine. Je cours, hurle son prénom. Trop tard. Allongée sur le flanc, elle a fermé les yeux._

- _Catherine, ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas, tu as promis, tu t'en souviens ? Tu as promis …_

_ La colère remplace bientôt les larmes. Une colère dévastatrice, chargée de haine et de violence. Je veux faire mal au salaud qui m'a pris ma meilleure amie. _

Un oiseau se met à chanter. Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent à l'horizon, leur teint rosâtre s'étale sur le triste paysage qui m'entoure. Mon cœur qui bat inlassablement dans ma poitrine est pour moi l'unique preuve que je suis en vie. Je me relève une nouvelle fois. La douleur dans ma jambe blessée m'arrache un gémissement. Je suis couverte de sang, dont une partie ne m'appartient pas. Une odeur douceâtre, écœurante flotte dans l'air. J'ai la nausée, je sens que je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir de nouveau.

_Mon combat est perdu d'avance. Cette évidence a envahi mes pensées a l'instant même où je me suis lancée à la poursuite de l'assassin de Catherine. Pourtant je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus peur de mourir, plus peur de partir. Je vois dans les yeux de mon assaillant qu'il sait pertinemment que la victoire lui appartiendra. Néanmoins mon manque total d'instinct de survie insuffle dans ses yeux une lueur de respect. Il ne rit pas, ne se moque pas. Il se bat en silence et je commence à faiblir._

- _Emma !_

_Mon cœur se serre. Non … Je l'entends hurler mon prénom une nouvelle fois. Il court vers moi. De toute façon je vais mourir non ? Il est hors de question que je l'emporte avec moi. Pas lui. Mon inattention n'est pas sans conséquence. Douleur. Un flot de sang jaillit de ma jambe. Tant pis. Je fais volte-face. _

- _Je t'aime. _

_Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il l'ait entendu. Néanmoins ses yeux horrifiés m'apprennent qu'il a parfaitement saisi mes intentions. Trop tard. Je pointe ma baguette vers lui et l'écarte de moi. J'ai juste le temps de le voir retomber au sol 10 mètres plus loin avant qu'un jet de lumière heurte mon dos. Noir._

Un pied. Puis l'autre. Chaque pas nécessite un effort surhumain. Je veux abandonner. Pourtant je continue à marcher. Mécaniquement. Un pied. Puis l'autre. Enjamber les corps. Ne regarde pas leur visage. Ne regarde surtout pas. Je relève le visage, le tourne vers le ciel. Il a la teinte orangée du soleil levant, spectacle magnifique qui s'offre à mes yeux humides. Le contraste est saisissant. Terre et ciel. Vie et mort. Catherine … D'un geste rageur, j'essuie les larmes qui mouillent mes joues. Un pied. Puis l'autre. Avancer. Avancer encore. Un ruisseau vermeil s'échappe de ma blessure ouverte, trempant mon jean déjà imprégné de terre et de suie. J'atteins finalement la limite de la zone anti-transplanage et m'effondre au sol. Les environs sont déserts, le silence oppressant. Un seul coup d'œil vers ma cuisse suffit à me faire comprendre que sans aide médical, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je transplane. _Pitié que je n'atterrisse 500 mètres plus loin que prévu …_ J'ai juste le temps de voir quelqu'un se précipitant vers moi en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de m'évanouir. Noir. Enfin.


	2. La première erreur

**Mille excuses à tous ceux qui avaient remarqué l'incohérence dans ce chapitre à propos du "professeur Rogue" ! Je suis désolée c'est une vieille habitude ... Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La première erreur

Quelques mois plus tôt …

- _Emma … Emma … _

Les appels résonnaient dans ma tête, écho gênant que je tentai machinalement d'étouffer en enfonçant mon visage dans mon oreiller. Oreiller qui disparut de dessous ma tête une fraction de seconde plus tard.

- Emma ! EMMA !

Effrayée, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, pour tomber sur l'expression désapprobatrice de ma meilleure amie. Je les refermai illico presto. Mon oreiller disparu frappa brutalement mon ventre.

- Debout ! ordonna sévèrement Catherine. T'as 20 min pour te préparer et petit déjeuner avant le début des cours.

- Ouai, bah ça fait toujours 10 min de sommeil en plus, marmonnai-je en saisissant mon oreiller pour le replacer confortablement sous ma joue.

- Okaaaay …Pour les cas désespérés, recourrons à des méthodes désespérées …

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Trop contente d'être laissée enfin tranquille, je ne réalisai que trop tard la signification de ses dernières paroles.

- Attend, comment ça « méthodes …

Un jet d'eau glacial me heurta le visage. Poussant un cri de surprise, je tentai rapidement de sortir du lit, m'emmêlai accidentellement dans mes draps et m'étalai par terre.

- Je te hais … grommelai-je, le nez contre la moquette.

- Je m'en fous ! répondit Catherine en toute sincérité. Habille-toi !

Avec une démarche de zombie ayant abusé d'alcool le soir d'un 31 décembre, je me trainai jusqu'à mon armoire de laquelle j'extrais mon uniforme de Poudlard que j'enfilai rapidement.

- Ta chemise est à l'envers, ricana mon amie.

Je lui lançai un regard supposé signifier « Je vais t'étouffer avec ladite chemise », mais apparemment le message dut se perdre en cours de route parce que cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses rires. Je fis face au grand miroir qui orne l'un des murs du dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Des cernes s'étalaient sous mes yeux noisette. J'adressai une grimace au reflet, et passai machinalement une main dans mes cheveux bruns.

- Let's go ! lançai-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose en saisissant mon sac.

- I don't wanna work today maybe I just wanna stay … chantonna Catherine à mon oreille.

- Oh toi la ferme !

* * *

- Emma, tu es supposé manger ce muffin, pas t'assurer que si le Petit Poucet passe par là, il ait assez de miette pour faire trois fois le tour de la forêt avant de rentrer chez lui !

- Le pauvre, ses parents ne veulent pas de lui, j'essaye de retarder la dure révélation le plus possible !

Catherine me fixa d'un air résigné avec une pointe de pitié, comme on observerait un fou pour lequel la tragique maladie mentale serait incurable. Autour de nous, l'ensemble des élèves dans le même cas que nous, c'est-à-dire complétement à la bourre, finissaient rapidement de terminer leur petit déjeuner. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Elle était presque vide. La majorité du corps enseignant était probablement déjà parti préparer les cours de la matinée. Ne restait que Flitwick, dont je ne distinguais que le haut du crane dépassant fièrement du haut de la table surélevée et notre bien aimé directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, qui portait aujourd'hui une robe jaune canari parsemée d'éléphants bleus nuit barrissant la trompe dressé vers le ciel.

_Complétement fêlé le pauvre … Ça doit être l'âge, ou peut-être qu'il a été bercé trop près du mur, qui sait ?_

- Emma ! s'exclama Catherine, d'une voix plaintive.

_Euh … Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?_

- Zut, j'ai pensé tout haut ?

- Je vous remercie de votre préoccupation, mademoiselle Stanne, me lança le directeur d'une voix amusée. J'ai eu en effet ouï-dire de quelques négligences de ma chère mère dans ma tendre enfance si cela peut vous rassurer.

_Ah … Bah non ce n'est pas trop rassurant, t'es un peu sensé nous protéger de la plus grosse menace que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu, et je suis ravie d'apprendre que nous avons mis notre sort entre les mains d'un dingue fini …_

Cette fois, mes pensées n'avaient pas quitté mon esprit, j'en étais certaine. Néanmoins l'expression de mon visage devait être suffisamment évocatrice car Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger rire tandis que Catherine mimait l'action de taper son front contre le bois de la table.

- Mais comment j'ai choisi mes potes moi ? se plaignit-elle, d'un air tragique.

- Je sais pas. Toi aussi t'es felée … conclus-je en saisissant un second muffin.

* * *

- Gurmf le gobelin, suivi de ses troupes, déclencha alors la 154ème révolution gobeline de l'Histoire, qui tout comme les précédentes, échoua, cette fois parce que les rivalités entre les clans locaux furent la cause de distorsions dans les rangs, handicapant Gurmf au moment ou …

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie que nous partagions avec les Poufsouffle ce Vendredi matin s'inscrivait dans la monotonie habituelle de la semaine. Les mêmes personnes, les mêmes places, les mêmes activités. Au premier rang, assise droite sur sa chaise, Lily Evans faisait partie des rares personnes attentive au monologue soporifique du professeur Binns. A sa droite, sa meilleure amie, Mary Moon, dormait à poings fermés, la joue sur son manuel. Un peu plus loin, au centre droit, un groupe masculin de Poufsouffles avaient organisé un poker endiablé et de nombreuses exclamations plus ou moins discrètes de joie ou de colère se faisaient entendre en provenance de ce côté. Vers le fond de la classe, enfin, se trouvaient les Maraudeurs et leur basse-cour. Les Maraudeurs étaient un groupe de 4 garçons réputés pour leur tendance à accumuler des retenues et des conquêtes, et à jouer des tours, principalement aux Serpentards. James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet en chef (pour des raisons obscures que je n'ai jamais comprises) était celui que l'on pouvait le plus associer au rôle de leader. Fou amoureux de Lily depuis sa troisième année, le jeune homme était actuellement en train de contempler le dos de sa bien-aimée, un air béat sur le visage. A sa gauche, son inséparable meilleur ami, Sirius Black, particulièrement connu pour son attitude Don Juan et sa divergence d'opinion concernant les principes extrémistes « Sang pur » de sa famille, avait fait basculé sa chaise contre le mur, et les pieds sur la tables, jouait avec une balle rebondissante, portrait vivant de l'attitude « je m'en foutiste » qui semblait si bien charmer ses prétendantes. Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer un aspect du cours au dernier de la bande, Peter Pettigrow, qui observait son ami avec un regard confus. Si la personnalité des trois autres était un modèle de transparence même, Remus Lupin demeurait un mystère. Studieux, intelligent et foncièrement gentil, il évitait néanmoins visiblement de se lier avec qui que ce soit en dehors des Maraudeurs, et dressait constamment une barrière avec les autres derrière son attitude serviable. Pour avoir discuté avec lui à de nombreuses reprises je le savais réservé et fuyant dès qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet personnel. Il avait eu quelques petites amies bien sûr, mais s'en séparait rapidement au bout du premier mois généralement, et paradoxalement, aucune ne semblait lui en porter rancune.

En tant que Gryffondors de la même année, Catherine et moi fréquentions régulièrement les Maraudeurs, mais nous avions convenu assez tôt de maintenir une distance de sécurité, au vu des nombreuses histoires mélodramatiques féminines de vengeance et de rivalité qui semblait entourer ce groupe renommé de Poudlard. Néanmoins, cette paix semblait toucher à sa fin. Sirius Black avait visiblement trouvé un certain charme à ma meilleure amie depuis quelques semaines, et cette dernière tentait le plus possible de retarder cette attention qui se tournait inexorablement vers elle, tel un immense projecteur, en faisant celle qui n'avait rien remarqué. A propos …

- Black te mate … lui soufflai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non, non tu dois te gourrer il doit fixer quelqu'un devant moi … supplia presque Catherine.

Je tournai mes yeux vers l'individu en question, évaluai la direction de son regard en dépassant Catherine et tombai sur …

- Ouai t'as raison, il doit fantasmer sur Binns, c'est plus plausible, raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Euh … je rigolais, continuai-je en la voyant aborder un sourire satisfait.

- Ma vie sociale est définitivement foutue ! geignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes

- Mais noooon …

- Tout le monde va me regarder super mal …

- Mais noooon ….

- J'aurai une sale réputation sur le dos …

- Mais noooon …

- Toutes ses groupies vont me massacrer …

- Eh bien …

Catherine releva brusquement la tête.

- Comment ca « eh bien » ?

- Bah sans te mentir, tu vas peut être … euh … devoir éviter ces charmantes demoiselles pendant quelques temps.

Catherine me lança un regard horrifié. Puis, apparemment prise d'un instant de folie, elle fit volte-face, attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir ma trousse, et ignorant mon cri de protestation, la lança sur Black en disant :

- Arrête ça, merde !

J'explosai de rire. L'expression de Black etait magique et une de mes réserves d'encre avait dû exploser dans la pochette car il avait le visage maculé de la substance bleue. Son meilleur ami s'était arraché à la contemplation de l'objet de ses pensées et nous observait, estomaqué. Lupin ricanait discrètement. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait tout entendu. Puis je tombai sur la mine psychopathe des filles qui les entouraient et mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

- Oops, lâcha Catherine, revenu de sa crise colère.

La situation s'avérait critique.

* * *

- « _Une famille de moldue, habitant le nord du quartier de Greenwich, a été retrouvée morte dans la nuit du 16 au 17 octobre, suite à un appel vers les urgences d'un des voisins, signalant avoir entendu des cris. Le crime est sans aucun doute l'œuvre de sorciers. Le meurtre a été, semble-t-il, exécuté sans raison apparente, et le choix de cette famille apparait comme un complet hasard. Le ministère penche pour l'éventualité d'un tueur en série opérant en solitaire et conseille à la population de Londres de conserver une prudence extrême. _Bla bla bla … Si vous voyez quelqu'un agir de manière anormale … bla bla bla … » résumai-je en posant la Gazette à coté de mon verre.

- C'était la famille de Williams, me chuchota Catherine, en pointant du menton une place vide du côté de la table des Serdaigles.

- Une née moldue ?

- De toute évidence.

Je gardai un instant le silence en songeant à ma propre famille et à l'horrible éventualité de la perdre. Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge, et je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensées insupportables. Je refusais de l'imaginer. Jamais cela ne se produirait.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment l'œuvre d'un simple fou ? murmurai-je en me penchant vers elle.

Catherine réfléchit un instant, enroulant inconsciemment ses boucles blondes autour de son index.

- Non. Pas dans cette période. Ce serait vraiment trop gros. Je pense juste que les sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui s'amusent et que le ministère cherche à étouffer l'affaire.

- Dans quel but ?

- Eviter un vent de panique. Garder l'illusion que ce sont eux qui mènent la danse. Faire semblant que « tout va bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre, le bien gagne toujours ».

J'hésitais à poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas connaitre son opinion, qui me paraissait toujours si proche de la vérité. Catherine devina mon dilemme.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu crois qu'on va gagner cette guerre ? lâchai-je finalement.

- Qui ça « on » ?

Je tournai vers elle un regard choquée.

- Emma, le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir. Tu as une vision franchement manichéenne, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu approuves ça ? l'accusai-je en pointant le doigt vers le journal.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Je déteste la violence comme moyen d'imposer ses idées, c'est une arme de faible. Mais regarde autour de toi ! Tu crois que les préjugés ne marchent que d'un seul côté ? A onze ans, onze ans Emma !, tu arrives dans cette école, et ta qualité prédominante est la ruse. Tu es reparti à Serpentard. Tu peux avoir toutes les vertus du monde en plus, être altruiste, gentil, généreux, tu seras toujours classifié comme un Serpentard par les autres maisons. Un « méchant » par excellence. Observe les Maraudeurs, notre grand symbole du « Bien ». En humiliant les Serpentard régulièrement, ils créent les ennemis qu'ils combattront plus tard. Ils poussent les autres vers l'autre bord, là où ils se sentiront tout d'abord plus acceptés, plus aimés même. Et quand ils réaliseront vraiment ce que cela signifie, il sera trop tard pour changer de camp.

- …

- Ferme la bouche.

Obéissant comme un automate, je détournai les yeux et me mis à réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais considéré les choses de ce point de vue. Et si Catherine avait raison ? Si les Serpentard ne devenaient que des serviteurs du mage noir par notre faute ? Je dirigeai mon regard vers la table en question, m'attardant principalement sur les premières années, qui entamaient leur second mois dans l'école. Certains paraissaient tristes, déçus. Etait-ce réellement de notre ressort ? Je passai ensuite aux Maraudeurs qui, à quelques places de nous, riaient entre eux, symbole visible du bonheur quotidien. Curieusement, le contraste entre ces tableaux causa en moi une vague de tristesse. J'étais déçue, comme une enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que le Père Noel n'existait pas. Désireuse de faire disparaitre ce sentiment de mal être je me tournai de nouveau vers ma meilleure amie dont l'expression sérieuse avait laissée place à une profonde colère. Les prunelles emplies d'un feu dangereux, elle fixait néanmoins son interlocutrice sans dire un mot, attendant visiblement que cette dernière ait fini son long monologue.

- … vraiment qu'une sale pimbêche, attaquer Sirius comme ça sans raison. T'as un problème ? Ce doit être génétique ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Autour de nous, les conversations se turent brutalement tandis que je fixais Elizabeth Wallace, estomaquée par son audace. Tout le monde était conscient que tout sujet relatif à la famille de Catherine White se situait à mille lieux derrière la ligne jaune à ne pas franchir. Catherine était une sang pur dont la mère était internée depuis quelques années dans le service psychiatrique de St Mangouste, suite à un sortilège ayant mal tourné, sa fille étant présente au moment du drame. Catherine n'avait jamais voulu raconter les détails de ce qui s'était passé. A personne, même pas moi. Ce sujet demeurait tabou, et je ne m'étais jamais aventuré à l'aborder de ma propre initiative. A chaque fois qu'il était mentionné, c'était parce que Catherine l'avait décidé et Catherine uniquement. Cette dernière bondit sur ses pieds et leva sa baguette :

- Volatilors ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, néanmoins d'une voix qui parvint à rester ferme.

Le sortilège heurta Elizabeth qui se transforma instantanément en volatile, piaillant sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

- Mademoiselle White ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall depuis la table des professeurs.

Indifférente au possible, Catherine saisit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle sans plus de cérémonie. Je me levai à mon tour.

- T'es vraiment qu'une sale conne, crachai-je au poulet, méprisante.

Attrapant à mon tour ma baguette, je murmurai rapidement une succession de sorts, et l'oiseau se vit dépossédé de ses pattes et posé au milieu du plat de cuisses de volaille servi pour le déjeuner, une pomme sur le dos. Une grande partie de la salle se mit à rire.

- Mademoiselle Stanne c'en est assez ! Retenue ! cria notre professeur de métamorphose, outragé.

- Ça valait le coup, de toute façon, répondis-je à voix basse en quittant à mon tour la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Cat, ouvre moi, s'il te plait, ne pense pas à ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'y comprend rien à rien cette idiote ! Allez ouvre !

Cela faisait bien 15 minutes que je tambourinais à la porte du dortoir, sans aucun succès. Catherine restait inexorablement silencieuse, et la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Heureusement, Lily et Mary, qui partageaient notre chambre n'avaient visiblement pas eu envie de repasser par la durant l'heure du déjeuner et j'étais la seule à m'escrimer devant le panneau de bois. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et tombai nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

- Lupin ? m'exclamai-je avec un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le « qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? » implicite qui suivait.

Il grimaça.

- Je préfère Remus, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire gentil. En fait le professeur McGonagall voulait t'informer que ta retenue aura lieu ce soir à 20h30 dans la salle des potions avec le professeur Orwell.

_Super, vraiment. A tous les coups je vais devoir récurer des fonds de chaudron pendant une heure …_

- Ok. Acquiesçai-je d'une voix sèche. Autre chose ?

Je n'étais réellement pas d'humeur à la politesse et le merci qui semblait de convenance m'écorchait trop la gorge pour franchir mes lèvres.

- Non pas vraiment, poursuivit-il, sans relever mon impolitesse. Je voulais juste aussi te dire que tu as eu raison pour Wallace. Elle le méritait.

_Pardon ? Ou était passé le gentil préfet, serviable et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ?_

Je l'observai descendre les marches, réellement étonnée. Arrêt sur image. Les marches.

- Lupin ? l'appelai-je, n'en revenant pas.

- Oui ? me répondit-il en se retournant.

- T'es dans le dortoir des filles, en désignant les marches du menton, qui ne remplissaient pas du tout leur fonction principale, à savoir se transformer en toboggan lorsqu'un individu du sexe masculin tentait de monter.

Il éclata de rire en comprenant où je voulais en venir.

- Je suis un Maraudeur, avança-t-il, comme si cela valait toute explication.

Je le suivis du regard pendant qu'il quittait la salle commune, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment justifiant un tel exploit. A ma connaissance, personne n'avait jamais réussi à contourner le sortilège des escaliers, instauré par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même selon la légende. Catherine sortit à ce moment-là de la chambre, visiblement calmée, ce qui stoppa net mes cogitations. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me rendit la pareil puis s'écarta.

- Ça va, t'inquiètes, souris-t-elle bravement.

- C'est une idiote.

- Je sais.

- Elle sait même pas de quoi elle parle !

- Je sais.

- Tu vaux 10 fois mieux qu'elle !

- Je sais.

- Super alors ! On va faire un tour dans le parc pour se relaxer ? Il reste 20 min avant le prochain cours.

Les yeux de Catherine brillèrent. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

* * *

Au cours suivant, qui s'avéra être celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, partagé avec les Serdaigles, Black cessa d'observer Catherine, visiblement gêné de l'épisode du midi. Lupin, pardon Remus, m'adressa un sourire à mon entrée dans la classe, que je ne lui rendis qu'à moitié, suspicieuse de ses motivations, lui qui d'ordinaire évitait tout rapprochement. Je posai mon sac sur une table et Catherine s'assit à ma droite. Le professeur entra peu de temps après.

- Aujourd'hui, au regard des Aspics qui ne tarderont pas à arriver, nous allons effectuer des révisions pratiques des sortilèges appris lors de votre 6ème année. Levez vous !

La classe obéit comme un seul homme. Le professeur Zell repoussa les tables contre le mur d'un coup de baguette et annonça que nous allions commencer par le sort du Patronus. Sifflant doucement en songeant qu'il ne commençait pas par les plus simples, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche et me concentrai sur un souvenir heureux. Les « expecto patronum » résonnèrent en sourdine autour de moi tandis que devant mes paupières fermées défilait le souvenir choisi.

_Ma petite sœur de 5 ans saute sur mon lit, surexcitée. C'est le jour de mes 17 ans, j'ai enfin le droit d'utiliser ma magie quand bon me semble._

- _Encore la neige ! Fais encore la neige, Emma ! gazouille-t-elle de sa voix adorable._

- _D'accord. Tu es prête ? Attention …_

_Je murmure le sort en agitant ma baguette et des millions de flocons apparaissent dans ma chambre, tombant doucement sur le sol tandis que ma sœur sautille en criant de joie, brandissant ses petites menottes vers le ciel pour les attraper avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol. Elle trébuche soudain et s'effondre dans mes bras vigilants._

- _Attention à toi pitchoune, tu vas finir par te faire mal._

- _T'es la meilleure sœur, chuchote-t-elle comme un secret._

- Expecto patronum ! prononçai-je a mi-voix.

Un chevreuil argenté jaillit de ma baguette et gambada tout heureux dans la salle, dressant fièrement ses petites cornes vers le plafond. Je souris et portai mon attention sur mes camarades. De nombreux élèves peinaient à faire apparaitre un patronus corporel, se limitant au bouclier temporaire. La panthère de Catherine était assise dignement à côté de sa maitresse qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Le cerf de James tentait visiblement de faire du charme à la biche de Lily, qui semblait, comme la jeune fille, exaspéré de l'attitude arrogante de l'animal. Le louveteau de Remus jouait avec sa queue tandis que le gros chien de Black regardait sagement son maitre qui s'adressait à lui à voix basse, d'un air conspirateur. Mon chevreuil revint vers moi, et m'observa avec de grands yeux de chat botté, attendant visiblement une caresse.

- T'es aussi la meilleure sœur, murmurai-je au chevreuil, attendrie.


	3. Clairvoyance

Chapitre 2 : Clairvoyance

- _Il était une fois un roi et une reine. _(soupir)_ Chaque jour ils se lamentaient « Ah ! si seulement nous avions un enfant. » Mais d'enfant, point. _(reniflement dédaigneux)_Un jour que la reine était au bain, une grenouille bondit hors de l'eau et lui dit : « Ton vœu sera exaucé. Avant qu'une année soit passée, tu mettras au monde une fillette. » _(ricanement)_ Ce que la grenouille avait prédit arriva. La reine donna le jour à une fille. Elle était si belle que le roi ne se tenait plus de joie …_

- C'est complétement nul ! se plaignit Catherine, en ramenant violemment son dos contre le matelas.

- Dis donc, la chieuse, protestai-je, c'est toi qui a demandé d'être instruite sur la culture moldue ! Donc tu la fermes et tu laisses Lily finir ! Et un peu de respect, cette histoire est un pilier solide de mon enfance !

Lily laissa échapper un léger rire, et referma le livre.

- Hé, mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? interrogea Mary, sang pur elle aussi, mais visiblement plus passionnée par l'histoire que l'autre débile qui me servait de meilleure amie.

- Ses commentaires constructifs gênent ma lecture, sourit Lily en faisant référence aux nombreux soupirs, ricanements, et exclamations dédaigneuses de Catherine qui avaient accompagné cette histoire et les précédentes.

Deux regards noirs se tournèrent vers la concernée.

- Mais comment vous pouvez aimer ça ? se défendit la jeune fille. Il n'y a rien qui se passe, on s'ennuie et le langage est archaïque …

- C'est le principe d'un conte pour enfants boloss ! raillai-je.

- Et sincèrement, une grenouille ? Je veux dire, ils auraient pu choisir n'importe quoi, un papillon, un faon, mais non, ils prennent l'animal le plus degueu qu'il existe sur terre dans une histoire pour gosses de 3 ans …

- La grenouille a un aspect magique et mystérieux qui correspond bien à la situation, opposa Mary d'une voix douce.

- Bah dans ce cas-là, pourquoi pas une licorne ?

- Hé les filles, vous entendez ? nous interrompit Lily en dressant l'oreille.

Silence. Tout le monde tenta de percevoir ce dont Lily parlait. En effet, à travers la porte ouverte, nous parvenaient des voix masculines depuis la salle commune. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je constatai qu'il était une heure du matin.

- Les Maraudeurs font une expédition, avançai-je, guère surprise.

- On les suit ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Catherine. 3 réponses fusèrent en même temps.

- C'est contre le règlement.

Lily évidemment.

- J'ai la flemme.

Ça, c'était moi.

- Ouai pourquoi pas ?

Catherine, Lily et moi observâmes choquées la douce et discrète Mary qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Catherine reprit en premier ses esprits.

- Allez, supplia-t-elle en nous regardant. Si même Mary veut y aller …

- Sympa, souris la concernée.

- … vous devriez vous bouger le popotin ! Lily, on s'en branle du règlement …

- Charmant, grimaça la préfète.

- … et franchement Emma, je ne préfère pas relever cette justification absurde, t'es vraiment une larve.

Lily et moi nous concertâmes du regard, pour retourner ensuite vers ma meilleure amie, qui attendait notre décision avec une mine pleine d'espoir.

- Nop !

- Bande de lavettes, grommela Catherine. Allez, viens Mary, on va aller s'amuser sans ces deux coincées du règlement.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la chambre. Je dirigeai mes yeux vers l'unique occupante restante de la chambre.

- On parie deux gallions qu'elles reviennent toutes les deux avec une retenue, alors que les garçons s'en tirent sans rien ? proposai-je, espiègle.

- Tenu !

Un ange passa. Je réfléchissais à comment aborder le prochain sujet qui m'intéressait.

_Bon, autant y aller cash …_

- A propos de garçons, comment ça se passe avec Potter ces temps-ci ?

Lily soupira.

- Je ne sais pas … Il a changé c'est sûr. Il est devenu plus … mature, si on peut qualifier ça comme ça. Mais parfois, il y a son attitude de « Lily, regarde, je suis trop génial, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort et j'ai le bocal comme pas deux, sort avec moi ! » qui ressort et ça m'exaspère, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu l'aimes bien hein ? Malgré tout.

Lily rougit et garda les lèvres closes.

- T'as pas besoin de l'avouer, ça se voit sur ton visage. En plus il n'y a pas de honte, c'est un Adonis vivant ce mec !

- C'est juste …

Elle se tut.

- Juste quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression parfois qu'il se moque de moi, que tout ça n'est qu'un défi personnel pour se prouver qu'il peut même avoir la fille qui ne veut pas de lui … (je toussai), ok, qui ne voulAIT pas de lui.

Je méditai un instant ses paroles.

- Franchement, je ne pense pas. Quel est l'intérêt, ça fait quand même 4 ans qu'il te poursuit. Un simple « défi » comme tu le dis, n'a pas cette résistance au temps. Il aurait abandonné.

- T'es sure ? Il m'a l'air plutôt déterminé, comme personne.

- Lily, as-tu vu le nombre de râteaux que tu lui as infligés ? Et pas que des gentils en plus. Moi je l'admire un peu, Potter. Il s'accroche. Aucune fille ne vaut tant d'humiliations, si le mec n'est pas amoureux.

- Tu penses que je devrais lui donner une chance ?

- Je pense surtout que si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, tu devrais te magner. Amour ou pas amour, tout le monde a son point de rupture, conclus-je en ramenant les couettes au-dessus de moi. Bonne nuit Lily !

- Bonne nuit Emma !

* * *

- Emma, Catherine s'est endormie dans son assiette … me chuchota Lily, visiblement soucieuse.

Un ricanement moqueur franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Catherine et Mary étaient rentrées à cinq heures du matin, avec non seulement une retenue chacune, mais après avoir essuyé une engueulade mémorable de notre directrice de maison, qui avait dit être « profondément déçue par cette attitude irresponsable venant de jeunes filles si brillantes ». « En plus c'était seulement une mission de reconnaissance » avait boudé ma meilleure amie en parlant des Maraudeurs, qui eux, s'en étaient sortis sans séquelles. Deux gallions de plus dans ma poche, Lily et moi nous étions dirigées vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, suivies de deux zombies pour lesquelles le manque de sommeil se voyait clairement sur le visage.

Je lançai une pomme sur la dormeuse, qui ne réagit pas. Un peu plus loin, Mary baillait toutes les 5 minutes, déchiquetant sans réellement y penser son omelette avec sa fourchette.

- On la laisse ici ? proposai-je en désignant Catherine, m'attirant un regard réprobateur de Lily.

- Dur réveil ? lança une voix amusée derrière nous.

Je tournai sur le banc et tombai sur Potter et Black, qui observaient Catherine et Mary avec un grand sourire ironique. Lily rougit et sembla trouver soudainement un grand intérêt à son jus de citrouille.

- On se demande pourquoi, grommelai-je en leur lançant un regard significatif.

Black leva ses deux mains.

- Nous déclinons toute responsabilité dans cette histoire. En soit personne ne nous a _clairement vu _en train de nous balader dans les couloirs de l'école à une heure tardive.

- Vous auriez pu nous aider au lieu de vous casser dès que McGonagall a pointé le bout de son nez … accusa Mary d'une voix endormie.

- Ça … Fallait pas nous suivre, ma chère, répondis Black avec un grand sourire

Potter ne disait rien, trop occupé à essayer de croiser le regard de Lily qui gardait ses yeux inexorablement fixés sur le liquide orangé. Black détailla Catherine du regard et prononça doucement :

- Elle est toute mignonne quand elle dort …

- Euh … répondis-je utilement, dépassée.

Black m'ignora et se pencha sur Catherine, posant une main dans ses boucles blondes qu'il caressa un instant. Puis il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille et se redressa, tandis que tout le monde même Lily, qui avait abandonné son verre, l'observait, étonné.

- Tu viens James ? appela-t-il, ignorant les regards convergeant vers lui.

Après un dernier regard vers Lily, ce dernier suivit son meilleur ami, et tous deux s'éloignèrent de nous. Je le suivis des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Catherine allait être folle de rage.

_Ah oui d'ailleurs …_

Je me tournai brusquement vers Lily, qui venait aussi de sortir de sa léthargie.

- C'est toi qui lui dis ! nous criâmes en chœur.

Silence.

- Mary ? proposai-je en avisant la jeune fille complétement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait.

- Parfait. Me soutins Lily.

- Maryyy … prononçai-je d'une voix doucereuse.

* * *

- Il a fait QUOI ? hurla presque Catherine, oubliant de toute évidence l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondors, mademoiselle White, susurra le professeur Orwell, directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui de mon point de vue, n'attendait que ça depuis la dernière occasion qu'il avait eu d'enlever des points à notre maison, c'est-à-dire 3 minutes et 30 secondes auparavant.

- Il a fait quoi ? murmura de nouveau ma meilleure amie.

_Flute, c'est les racines de sisymbre ou de gui ça ? Elles se ressemblent toutes ces plantes c'est pas possible ! Oh et puis limite on s'en tape, improvisons …_

Je jetai l'ingrédient dans mon chaudron et observai avec un intérêt croissant le liquide tourner au rouge vif, au lieu du parme clair indiqué sur le manuel.

_Intéressant …_

- Emma ! chuchota Catherine d'une voix agacée en claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui aies dû lui dire déjà ? Ah oui, parce que je suis la pigeonne de service …_

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je calmement. Il a passé la main dans tes cheveux … (la potion se mit à bouillonner. _Merde …_), ensuite il t'a embrassé sur la tempe (_C'était quoi cette étincelle ?_) et puis il est parti.

- …

- Ce truc va exploser, m'alarmai-je en regardant notre chaudron.

D'un coup de baguette machinal, Catherine fit disparaitre la potion.

- J'arrive pas à croire … commença-t-elle, exaspéré.

- Tu viens de faire quoi la ? m'exclamai-je.

- … qu'il puisse faire ça quand je suis endormie ! Je veux dire, sincèrement …

- Cat, on n'a plus rien ! On va rendre quoi au prof ?

- … c'est limite du viol !

- Youhou ! fis-je en agitant la main devant ses yeux. On a plus de potion !

Catherine sembla prendre conscience du problème et demeura silencieuse un instant.

- Bon bah on aura zéro, annonça-t-elle, pragmatique. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que le -2 qu'on aurait récolté si on avait rendu l'horreur que tu venais de nous réaliser.

- Ca fait une heure que tu me laisses me débrouiller toute seule, trop préoccupée par l'attitude oui ou non abusive de Black ! protestai-je. Pas étonnant que je l'ai foirée cette potion !

- …

- …

- Bon on fait quoi ?

- On se barre ? proposa Catherine, mortellement sérieuse.

- Ha. Ha.

- Bah on a qu'à glander qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

- Allez. Acquiesçai-je en m'installant confortablement sur ma chaise.

- Pour de vrai, c'est quoi cette attitude ? songea-t-elle à mi-voix en observant Sirius lancer discrètement un pétard dans la potion de Severus Rogue.

BOUM !

- MONSIEUR BLACK !

- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant que ça ? interrogeai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- … GAMIN ARME D'UNE BAGUETTE, IRRESPONSABLE CRETIN …

- Je déteste ce genre de comportement. Black prend les filles pour des objets, et je n'ai juste pas envie d'être un nom de plus écrit dans son carnet, répondit Catherine en soupirant.

- … 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET UNE RETENUE …

- Mouai ! Ce avait pas vraiment l'air d'être ca au petit déjeuner, de mon point de vue en tout cas …

- … J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS APPRENDRA A ARRETER DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME UN …

- En même temps, tu vois des sentiments partout toi ! Pas étonnant ceci dit, vu les idioties qu'on t'a lu dans ton enfance …

- … CA NE M'ETONNE PAS DU TOUT DE VOTRE PART …

- Fais pas semblant, t'as adoré le Petit Poucet il y a quelques temps, t'arrêtes pas de me le ressortir maintenant ! Et quel est ton problème avec Perrault de toute façon ?

- Qui ça ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Mesdemoiselles ? Intervint le professeur d'une voix dangereuse.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la mine enragée du directeur des Serpentards, puis sur notre chaudron vide, puis de nouveau sur le professeur.

- Euh …

* * *

- On a perdu combien de points en deux heures de potion finalement ? demanda Catherine, dépressive, en sortant des cachots.

- En tout ou seulement nous ?

- En tout.

J'effectuai un rapide calcul mental.

- 130, annonçai-je, fataliste, dont 60 réellement justifiés.

- Emma ?

- Oui ?

- Lily arrive.

- Merde.

Je fis volte-face. En effet, Lily s'approchait à grand pas, les traits déformés par la colère, une expression d'ordinaire réservé à James Potter à la suite d'une blague douteuse des Maraudeurs. Le sermon dura 15 minutes. Néanmoins, il était vrai que nous avions battu Black en termes de perte de points durant ce cours, ce qui était réellement un exploit. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce dernier vint nous féliciter pendant l'engueulade de Lily, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune fille. Nous en profitâmes pour nous éclipser discrètement. Un ange passa.

- En soit, c'est clairement de ta faute, remarquai-je.

- Oh la ferme ! souris Catherine.

- La dernière arrivée au dej se paye le banc qui grince ? proposai-je, sans prendre en compte sa dernière intervention.

- Deal !

Nous nous mimes a courir.


	4. Prom'nons nous dans les bois

Chapitre 3 : Prom'nons nous dans les bois

La nuit avait recouvert la forêt de son manteau sombre, donnant à la végétation environnante un aspect sinistre. Le silence profond qui régnait sur ce paysage inquiétant, entrecoupé de temps en tant par des bruits de branches cassées ou des hurlements de loup, participait à l'ambiance glauque de l'endroit. La main crispée sur ma baguette, je maudis mentalement pour la cinquantième fois de suite notre bien aimé professeur de potion et l'ensemble de ses descendants sur soixante générations.

_Avec la chance que j'ai, il n'aura même pas d'enfants ce batard …_

- On ne panique pas, on ne panique pas, on ne panique pas … murmurai-je comme une prière. Et on cherche cette plante pourrav pour pouvoir se barrer illico presto ensuite.

En effet, en punition de notre précèdent exploit en potion, Orwell nous avait donné une retenue avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui s'était empressé de nous mener dans la Forêt interdite à la recherche d'une plante rarissime au nom incompréhensible, mais qui, d'après notre guide « était le met favori des Scroutts à pétard ».

_Ils ne peuvent pas manger de l'herbe, comme tout le monde ?_

Quelques mètres plus loin, Catherine, accroupie, scrutait le sol à la lumière de sa baguette, en crachant une litanie de jurons plus originaux les uns que les autres.

_Tiens je le connaissais pas celui la … A noter …_

Hagrid était parti chercher de son côté, en compagnie de Black et Lupin (en retenue lui aussi sous prétexte qu'étant le partenaire de Black, il aurait pu l'empêcher de faire exploser le chaudron de Rogue s'il l'avait voulu) et nous avait laissé son fidèle chien de garde Crockdur en guise de protection, qui nous avait semé au bout de 5 minutes.

Un craquement se fit entendre un peu plus loin, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je balayai mon entourage du regard. Tout était trop sombre. Je n'y voyais rien. Poussant un grand soupir pour me calmer, je retournai à mes recherches, sans pouvoir me départir de la désagréable sensation de me sentir observée.

- Cat, appelai-je doucement au bout d'un moment.

- QUOI ? cria-t-elle, d'une humeur massacrante.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'on est observé ? chuchotai-je en faisant fi de son état d'âme.

- Tu dois rêver, opposa-t-elle en se relevant. Merde, regarde mon jean, Emma ! Complètement ruiné ! Il m'avait couté une blinde ! Yen a marre des idées pourris du géant !

- En même temps il n'y a que toi pour mettre du Prada quand on part en expédition dans la Forêt interdite …

- Du Pra-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. T'as trouvé cette plante sinon ? demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

- Non. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle existe, sa merveille. Ca fait quoi, 3 heures qu'on cherche ?

- Je n'ai pas de montre.

Silence. Je dirigeai ma baguette vers mes pieds et remarquai qu'un espèce de brouillard semblait ramper lentement sur le sol, tel un immense serpent.

- Je vais t'avouer un truc, repris-je d'une voix un peu moins assurée, je crève de trouille. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le Choixpeau en m'envoyant à Gryffondor, mais il ne devait clairement pas être sobre.

- Euh … J'avoue que l'ambiance est assez sympathique, répondit Catherine après qu'un énième hurlement de loup résonna à l'horizon. Mais bon soyons logique, on risque rien. Il y a un minimum de sécurité, le directeur n'accepterait jamais de mettre ses élèves en danger !

Un grognement se fit entendre à quelques mètres de nous.

- Ah ouai ? raillai-je morbidement, en pointant ma baguette vers la source du bruit.

- Si on sort vivante de ce truc, j'assassine le garde-chasse !

Je retins ma respiration, tandis que le feuillage s'agitait devant nous, laissant la place à … un gros chien noir, qui semblait bizarrement mort de rire. Catherine le fixa un bon moment, la bouche ouverte.

- Je rêve ou ce chien se fout de nous ? s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement estomaquée de se faire ridiculiser par un canidé.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Il se fout de nous.

J'attrapai une pomme de pin et lui lançai dessus.

- Allez ouste !

Le chien ne bougea pas d'un poil et nous observa, une lueur agacée dans ses prunelles grises.

- Au fait, Emma …

- Ouep ?

- On fait comment pour rentrer ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard horrifié. Puis d'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers le chien .

- Petit, petit, petit …

* * *

- Bah alors vous étiez ou ? S'étonna Lupin, qui visiblement nous attendait, au moment où nous atteignîmes la sortie de la forêt.

- En train de cueillir des champignons, répliqua Catherine, exaspérée. T'es tout seul à nous attendre ?

- Oui.

- Où est Hagrid ?

- Parti se coucher, répondit-t-il en désignant la cabane du doigt.

Catherine et moi nous regardâmes, désespérées.

- « Il y a un minimum de sécurité » ? citai-je en secouant la tête.

- Okay, j'avoue.

Je me souvins enfin du fait qu'une deuxième personne manquait à l'appel.

- Et Black ? interrogeai-je.

- Euh … aussi parti dormir, informa Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil vers le chien qui nous accompagnait.

- T'en fait pas pour Poulet, il est un peu bizarre mais pas méchant, le rassura Catherine en désignant le canidé du doigt.

- Poulet ? Releva Lupin, apparemment hilare.

- Ouai on l'a rencontré en chemin et on a décidé de le nommer comme ça. Ça lui va bien je trouve, continua ma meilleure amie, visiblement fière d'elle. T'es pas d'accord, Poulet ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'animal. Ce n'était visiblement pas de son avis.

- Bon allez Emma, on va se coucher. Au revoir Poulet ! conclut-elle en m'attrapant par le bras, sans prêter attention aux aboiements énervés du chien.

Lupin se tourna à son tour vers le canidé.

- Au revoir … Poulet, susurra-t-il.

J'ai réellement cru que le chien allait lui sauter dessus.

* * *

Le coffre trembla une nouvelle fois. Le professeur Zell nous lança un regard d'avertissement puis, d'un coup de baguette, déverrouilla la boite. Sirius Black sortit de la caisse, le visage dur, portant la tenue traditionnelle des mangemorts. Il observa son double avec un mépris évident et une sorte d'ironie fataliste : « tu ne peux pas y échapper, voilà ce que tu deviendras » semblaient dire ses yeux. Le véritable Black, quelques pas devant moi, rougit de colère et crispa la main sur sa baguette.

- Riddikulus ! prononca-t-il d'une voix clair.

CRAC ! Sirius Black se métamorphosa en une scène d'un tout autre ordre. Lily Evans, un peu plus âgée, faisait face à un homme du ministère, qui tenait entre ses mains les restes de la baguette de la jeune fille, en désignant un panneau « Seul les Sang Purs peuvent prétendre au rang de sorcier ». Nous avions perdu la guerre.

- Bande de nazis … murmura un né moldu Serdaigle derrière moi.

- Ridikulus, cria Lily, mettant toute sa hargne dans ce simple mot.

CRAC ! L'Epouvantard devint une pleine lune. Arrêt sur image. Une pleine lune ? Je balayai la classe du regard, à la recherche de l'individu à la plus grande peur si … absurde. Lupin avait blêmi. Mon incompréhension allait croissante. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Black, Pettigrow et Potter qui échangeaient un regard de connivence. Convaincue que quelque chose extrêmement important m'échappait, je reportai mon attention sur Lupin.

- Ridikulus ! dit-il finalement d'une voix qui s'efforçait de rester calme.

CRAC ! Indifférente à L'Epouvantard qui se transformait de nouveau, je cherchai à croiser le regard de Lupin pour y découvrir peut être une quelconque explication. Il releva la tête, se sentant observé, plongea un court instant ses yeux dans les miens, et secoua la tête, gêné, dans un geste qui signifiait clairement : « Ne tente pas de comprendre ».

_Bah ca … Ça se voit que tu me connais très mal mon cher …_

Je reportai mon attention sur la créature et me figeai. Un nœud serra douloureusement ma gorge. Une jeune fille de 5 ans bien connue m'observait, couverte de sang. Derrière elle, finissait de se consumer les derniers reste de ma maison. La marque des ténèbres luisait dans le ciel.

- Alice … chuchotai-je à ma petite sœur.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Un éclat déçu habitait ses prunelles. « Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? » signifiait son regard. « C'est de ta faute ! ».

- Non je … Ridikulus ! dis-je d'une voix défaillante.

CRAC ! L'Epouvantard s'intéressa à quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que je respirais profondément, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Catherine caressa mon épaule doucement et je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse. Un murmure parcourut soudain la classe, et je reportai mon attention sur la scène. A terre, criant de réalisme, gisait le cadavre de Lily. Si la véritable Lily n'était pas juste à côté de moi, j'aurai douté de la véracité de la scène.

_Mais Lily est déjà passée ! Qui …_

La réponse me sembla soudain évidente et je me tournai vers James, que tout le monde fixait les yeux écarquillés. Imperturbable, celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et prononça le sort.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agressif à la classe qui l'observait toujours.

Tout le monde détourna les yeux. Lily était rouge tomate et ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, perturbée aussi par le fait d'avoir vu son propre cadavre gisant au sol. James ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Tout en me promettant de repenser à tout ça un peu plus tard, je me tournai de nouveau vers l'Epouvantard. Les peurs des autres élèves furent sans grande surprise. Du classique. Araignées, serpents, symboles de mort plus ou moins variés. Néanmoins, la créature finit par se tourner vers Catherine.

_Merde ! _pensai-je une fraction de seconde avant que l'Epouvantard ne se transforme.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir complet. Catherine hurla.


	5. Premiers doutes

Chapitre 4 : Premiers doutes

Son cri fut bref, mais il m'effraya au-delà du possible. Tâtonnant à l'aveuglette mon entourage, je finis par trouver ma meilleure amie dans le noir. Allongée par terre, elle était sans réaction.

- Catherine ? Appelai-je, inquiète.

Je passai la main sur son visage, cherchai prudemment ses yeux. Ses paupières étaient fermées.

- Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? interrogea d'une voix masculine anxieuse non loin de moi.

_Black ? Mais comment il a fait pour nous trouver, lui, il était à 10 mètres ! Bon chaque chose en son temps …_

- Ses yeux sont fermés, je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie, répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien distingué d'autre que le noir.

Les lumières se rallumèrent brutalement. Lily, Mary et Lupin se précipitèrent vers nous. Un brouhaha s'installa, chacun commentant à sa façon ce qui venait de se passer.

- Elle va bien ? demandèrent en même temps les trois autres.

- Taisez-vous ! s'imposa le professeur Zell, sa voix dominant l'intégralité des conversations. Mademoiselle Stanne, Monsieur Black, veuillez accompagner Catherine à l'infirmerie. Les autres, rangez vos baguettes, la leçon de pratique est terminée. Prenez vos manuels.

Black passa un bras en dessous des genoux de Catherine et glissa l'autre au niveau de ses omoplates puis sortit de la classe en portant la jeune fille, moi sur ses talons.

- Quelle idiote, marmonnai-je furieusement contre moi-même, j'aurai du prévoir le coup … L'accident avec sa mère … Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réagi comme ça …

- T'inquiète, me rassura Black, ayant visiblement prêté attention à mes vociférations. Tout le monde est au courant de cet évènement, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est le prof.

Je relevai la tête, étonnée du ton presque féroce qu'il avait employé pour la fin de sa phrase. Puis je remarquai la façon dont il serrait Catherine contre son corps, protectif. Je haussai un sourcil. Il suivit mon regard et gêné, desserra un peu sa prise.

- Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle tombe, ça serait con, affirma-t-il brutalement.

- C'est cela ! raillai-je, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

Nous atteignîmes enfin l'infirmerie. Pomfresh se précipita vers nous et retira immédiatement ma meilleure amie des bras de Black, qui afficha une mine clairement déçue avant de se reprendre brutalement. Je fis celle qui n'avait rien vu. Pomfresh nous rassura rapidement sur l'état de Catherine, qui sortirait de l'infirmerie grand maximum le soir même, puis nous mit à la porte sans prévenir, argumentant que Catherine avait besoin de repos.

- Et ne venez pas rendre visite, ça ne servira à rien, elle sera surement en train de dormir, et en plus vous la reverrez ce soir ! nous lança-t-elle en nous claquant la porte au nez.

Silence.

- Charmant personnage, remarquai-je d'un ton léger.

- Tout à fait ! Et cette voix … Quelle douceur !

- Trop, presque. Je me demande comment elle fait !

- Ça doit être un talent naturel.

- Surement !

Silence. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant.

- On campe la ? proposa-t-il, voyant que nous restions immobile.

- Non peut être pas.

- Moi aussi ça me dit moyen.

- Je te comprends.

Silence. Nous n'avions toujours pas effectué quelque mouvement que ce soit.

- On bouge, donc !

- Cela me parait avisé.

- Ah ? je …

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA ? cria l'infirmière, exaspérée en ouvrant la porte.

- Sauve qui peut ! conseilla Black en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant agréablement la salle commune des Gryffondors, presque vide à cette heure tardive. Affalée à plat ventre sur un canapé, agitant de temps en temps mes jambes au-dessus de mes fesses, je lisais tranquillement _L'Etranger _de Camus en attendant ma meilleure amie qui était supposé revenir de l'infirmerie dans la soirée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, les derniers rayons rougeâtres se reflétaient sur le lac, créant un paysage magnifique. Je reportai mon attention sur la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs descendaient les escaliers de leur dortoir, et se préparaient visiblement à faire une expédition nocturne. La date me revint soudain en mémoire.

- Euh … Black ? appelai-je d'une voix hésitante, m'adressant à celui que je connaissais le mieux.

- Ouep ? répondis celui-ci en s'arrêtant, stoppant ses amis par son mouvement.

- On est le 22 octobre, l'informai-je, croyant qu'il verrait où je voulais en venir.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il complétement perdu.

- Et alors c'est la pleine lune.

La réaction du groupe m'étonna. Les regards des trois autres convergèrent immédiatement vers moi, jaugeant mon visage, tandis que les traits de Black se fermaient et qu'il me répondait d'une voix plus dure.

- Et alors ?

- Bah … euh … balbutiai-je, effrayée par leurs visages sérieux. C'est juste que d'après le cours de ce matin, Lup … Remus (me rattrapai-je en me rappelant à la dernière minute qu'il voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom) a peur de la pleine lune, pour une raison X ou Y, donc je me disais que … euh … une crise de panique en une journée suffisait.

Leurs expressions devinrent instantanément plus détendues.

_Okaaay … S'ils ne cachent pas quelque chose, ceux-là, je veux bien bouffer le nounours géant de ma petite sœur jusqu'au dernier petit rembourrage …_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, me rassura Lupin, visiblement attendri par mon attention. Ça ira super.

Sur ces paroles, ils traversèrent tous les 4 le tableau de la Grosse Dame, tandis que je les suivais des yeux, suspicieuse. Catherine entra dans la salle commune à ce moment-là et remarqua mon visage préoccupé.

- C'était à propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant elle aussi vers le portrait.

- Je ne suis pas tellement sure … marmonnai-je. Mais hey ! C'est génial que tu sois de retour !

* * *

- _Les Niffleurs sont des créatures à la fourrure noire et touffue et au museau allongé qui creuse dans le sol avec une grande facilité. Les Niffleurs sont très attirés par tout objet brillant et sont donc très utiles pour dénicher des trésors ; pour cette raison, les gobelins sont les principaux éleveurs de Niffleurs …_

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Catherine, tranquillement assise sur une pierre, lisait son manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à voix haute, me laissant m'occuper toute seule de la créature en question, qui tentait avec acharnement de m'arracher le collier doré que je portais.

_S'il n'arrête pas son petit manège dans 5 secondes, je jure que je transforme cette immondice en hachis parmentier ! Mais pourquoi ai-je été assez idiote pour continuer cette matière pourrav, moi !_

- _Originaires de Grande-Bretagne, ces créatures vivent dans des terriers à environ cinq ou six mètres sous terre et ont des portées de six à huit petits …_

- Catherine ? interrompis-je

- Oui ?

- Tu sers à rien.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Je t'informe sur les merveilleux potentiels de l'animal dont tu t'occupes actuellement, tu devrais me remercier ! protesta-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Ouiiiiiiiii, c'est suuuuupeeeeer … Et tant que t'y es, tu ne veux pas bouger ton gros popotin et venir m'aider à massacr… hrmm … contrôler ce truc ?

- Je suis en convalescence ! se justifia-t-elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Catherine, t'es sortie de l'infirmerie il y a quatre jours !

- Et alors ? On ne sait jamais, il pourrait toujours y avoir des séquelles !

- T'es sérieuse ?

- …

- Mais oui tu l'es en plus ! Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment un don pour choisir mes potes ….

- Tes targets aussi … marmonna-t-elle, de façon presque inaudible.

- T'as baragouiné quoi la ?

- Tes targets aussi ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

_Mais de quoi elle parle cette illuminée ?_

- Cimer, grogna-t-elle en me lançant un regard faussement meurtrier.

- Oh zut, j'ai pensé tout haut ? Quel dommaaaaage …

Silence. Une ébauche de sourire, qu'elle tentait fermement de réprimer, s'était dessinée sur le visage de ma meilleure amie.

- Bon pour de vrai, de qui tu parlais ? interrogeai-je de nouveau, intriguée.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente …

- Eclaire ma lanterne.

- De ce très cher Remus Lupin que tu as si adorablement voulu protéger de ses plus atroces peurs il y a quelques jours !

Je rougis.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? m'étonnai-je. Tu es arrivée à la fin de la conversation !

_Pitié, mes chères joues, redevenez blanches, vous avez 3 secondes …_

- Oh mon dieu, mais tu rougis !

_Traitresses …_

- C'est le froid !

- C'est cela oui, et moi je suis le Ministre de la magie ! ironisa-t-elle.

- T'as pas la tête pour le job …

- Tu rougis ! Tu rougis ! cria–t-elle en sautillant comme une gamine un jour de Noël.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de Black ? répliquai-je soudain.

Ceci la calma aussitôt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-elle, grincheuse.

- Mais oui bien sûr … Au fait, continuai-je, une pensée me venant soudain à l'esprit, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait … qu'ils cachent quelque chose ?

- Ce sont les Maraudeurs, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ils doivent en cacher un paquet, des trucs …

- Oui mais là c'est différent, plus important j'ai l'impression.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas … Les regards qu'ils échangent parfois, leur réaction affolée quand tu abordes des sujets pourtant d'une banalité rare. Et regarde Lupin, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre la forme qu'a pris son épouvantard ?

- Il est peut être juste superstitieux ! Tu vois des complots partout ma belle !

- Mouai … répondis-je, moyennement convaincue. T'as peut être raison.

_Ou peut-être pas …_

- Emma ? appela soudain Catherine, m'arrachant à mes réflexions.

- Ouep ?

- Il est passé où, le Niffleur ?

Je balayai mon entourage du regard. Pas de signe de la créature.

_Flute …_

* * *

- 4 heures de retenues pour avoir perdu un machin moche à souhait, qui ne sert de toute façon à rien ? m'indignai-je, en franchissant les portes du château.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ça, si t'avais écouté ma lecture …

- Ferme-la.

Un aboiement retentit derrière nous. Nous fîmes volte-face. A quelques mètres de nous au dehors, se tenait assis un gros chien noir.

- Mais c'est Poulet !

- Roooo, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon il nous a retrouvé ce bout de chou !

Clairement agacé, le canidé se leva et fis demi-tour en agitant la queue, attendant visiblement qu'on le suive.

- Bon bah let's go, hein ! annonça Catherine en sortant du château.

- …

- ...

- Pourquoi on le suit déjà ?

- Aucune idée.

Soudain j'aperçus plus loin dans le parc notre Niffleur perdu, vagabondant tout seul à la recherche de richesses.

- C'est pour retrouver ce truc que tu voulais qu'on te suive ? lançai-je au chien, exaspérée.

Ce dernier m'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- Nan mais arrête il n'a pas tort, si on le rapporte à Hagrid, on pourra peut-être éviter la retenue, réfléchit Catherine.

- Ouai mais encore faudrait-il le ramener jusque-là bas, remarquai-je avec un manque de volonté évident.

Silence.

- C'est toi qui t'en charges ! nous criâmes en chœur.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, argumenta précipitamment Catherine, je lance la rumeur que tu fantasmes sur Lupin. Et dis pas que tu pourrais faire la même chose de ton côté avec Black, je m'en fiche, la moitié de l'école le dis déjà depuis l'épisode du bisou sur la tempe !

_C'est beau, l'amitié …_

- Ok, j'y vais, concédai-je de mauvaise grâce.


	6. Altercations sportives

**Hey ! Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué je publie demi chapitre par demi chapitre, avec une moyenne d'environ un chapitre par jour depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Malheureusement, les cours reprennent donc je vais sans aucun doute ralentir la cadence ... :( Je vais quand même essayer de publier environ un chapitre par semaine ! Voili voilou, c'était à titre d'info :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Altercations sportives

- Stupéfix !

- Protego ! réagis-je instantanément en courant vers l'armure la plus proche derrière laquelle je m'abritai.

- Stanne. Me salua un sixième année Poufsouffle, ayant apparemment lui aussi compris la merveilleuse protection qu'offrait la majestueuse sculpture de fer.

- McBell, répondis-je tout aussi solennellement. Tout baigne ?

- Super !

Le couloir du 5ème étage de l'aile ouest du château était devenu un champ de bataille. Personne ne savait réellement comment cela avait commencé. Certains avançaient qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre les Maraudeurs et quelques Serpentards, d'autres prétendaient qu'un Serdaigle avait voulu venger Williams en s'attaquant à quelques serpents … Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était là : l'intégralité des 7 ème années Gryffondors et Serpentards, et quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffle se battaient avec acharnement depuis 8 bonnes minutes, détruisant petit à petit l'intégralité du mobilier du couloir.

_Mais que foutent les profs ? _Pensai-je en jetant un prudent coup d'œil derrière mon armure.

Potter, n'ayant visiblement pas été informé que le rôle de préfet en chef était entre autres celui de mettre un terme aux conflits, se battait rageusement contre Rosier, Nott et Black junior Black senior à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, Lily, qui avait d'abord voulu éviter de rentrer dans la bagarre, s'acharnait maintenant sur Malefoy, depuis que ce dernier l'avait traité de « Sang de Bourbe toute bonne à se trainer aux pieds de ses supérieurs » (les Sangs purs). Pendant ce temps, Lestrange mâle s'obstinait à mitrailler mon armure, tentant de la faire basculer sur moi, tandis que sa sœur, Lestrange femelle, s'était engagée dans un féroce combat avec Catherine. Autour de nous, les restes des protagonistes n'étaient pas en reste, jetant des sorts de plus en plus violents les uns sur les autres.

- Sors de ta cachette, Stanne ! Depuis quand les Gryffondors refusent le combat ? ricana Lestrange.

_Ben voyons … Facile à dire quand papa-maman t'enseignent la magie noire depuis que t'as appris à parler !_

Un sort plus violent que les autres heurta le bras de l'armure, qui se détacha pour tomber avec un bruit sourd à quelques centimètres de mes pieds.

_Bon bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller …_

- Impedimenta ! lançai-je en quittant brusquement le couvert de l'armure.

Lestrange évita mon attaque en effectuant un pas sur le côté.

- Bloclang ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Confringo !

- Protego !

Mon bouclier arrêta facilement le premier sort mais je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que le second ne me visait pas. L'armure derrière moi explosa et un des débris heurta violemment mon bras, déchirant le tissu et entaillant ma peau.

_Aïeuuuuuh !_

- Expulso ! m'exclamai-je, folle de rage.

Lestrange fit un vol plané de 5 mètres et heurta violemment le mur d'en face. J'en profitai pour courir me réfugier derrière une autre sculpture afin d'examiner ma blessure. Je saignais mais pas de manière démesurée. Sortant un mouchoir de ma poche, je me fis un bandage de fortune.

- Hey ! me salua soudain Catherine qui s'accroupit à côté de moi, tandis qu'un sort heurta le marbre à l'endroit où s'était trouvé sa tête une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

- Hey !

- Chouette bagarre hein ? se réjouit-elle, enthousiaste. Ça va ? T'es blessée ?

- Ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je rapidement.

- Salut les filles ! s'incrusta Black, tout joyeux en lançant un Stupéfix vers Rosier. Dis-moi, White (il attrapa ma nuque et me tira en arrière tandis qu'un rayon rouge s'écrasait sur la sculpture) …

_Wow, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là …_

Je lui adressai un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et renvoyait un maléfice de Folloreille dans la direction de Lestrange femelle, à l'origine du sort qui avait failli me toucher.

- … ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre un jour ou l'autre ?

Un ricanement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que Catherine s'étouffait à côté de moi. Je lui tapai ironiquement le dos.

- Sérieux, Black, tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour ce genre de question ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Bah franchement … (Il déploya un charme du bouclier autour de Potter qui se faisait attaquer dans le dos) Maintenant ou après, la question reste la même …

- C'est vous qui avez causé cette bagarre ? interrogeai-je, décidant de donner un moment de répit à Catherine.

- Si je te dis oui tu vas me donner une retenue ? railla Black, une lueur de moquerie dans ses prunelles.

- Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour ça, crétin, lui rappelai-je en lançant un sort vers Malfoy qui commençait à prendre l'avantage sur Lily.

- Quoiqu'il en soit t'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela Black en se tournant de nouveau vers Catherine qui jetait des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle, appelant silencieusement à l'aide.

- Euh … dit-elle ne sachant visiblement que répondre.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurla McGonagall, qui venait d'arriver.

_Bah c'est pas trop tôt !_

* * *

- … COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE, VOUS ETES LA HONTE DE CETTE MAISON !

- « Irresponsable », 14. « Honte », 9, me chuchota discrètement Catherine.

- J'ai compté 15 pour « Irresponsable », protestai-je sur le même ton.

- Bah tu sais pas compter.

- … ET ARRETEZ DE RICANER MR BLACK OU JE VOUS METS EN RETENUE TOUS LES SOIRS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !

Le dénommé se recomposa instantanément une mine sérieuse, même si ses lèvres crispées traduisaient ses efforts pour s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis maintenant bien vingt bonnes minutes, notre directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall hurlait sur l'intégralité des septièmes années Gryffondors alignés devant elle. Après le mémorable carnage du matin dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile ouest, la totalité des participants avaient été convoqués chez leur directeur de maison respectif, pour un sermon en bonne et due forme. Néanmoins, il m'était d'avis que nous étions les seuls à réellement subir cette réprimande, car les Serdaigles avaient eu l'intelligence de s'éclipser discrètement juste avant l'arrivée de McGonagall (comment ils étaient parvenus à prévoir le moment exact, cela restait un mystère), le directeur de maison des Poufsouffles était le professeur Binns, qui, en considérant l'expression de son visage à sa venue sur la scène de la bataille, semblait s'en moquer comme de l'an 40, et le professeur Orwell était très probablement en train de déplorer le fait que ses très chers élèves n'aient pas expédié plus d'entre nous à l'infirmerie.

- … ET VOUS MR POTTER, VOUS ETES PREFET EN CHEF, ENFIN, IL NE VOUS EST PAS VENU A L'IDEE DE STOPPER CES GAMINERIES ….

Je jetai un coup d'œil au concerné. Un grand air coupable sur le visage, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, Potter avait baissé la tête, optant pour l'attitude honteuse. Personne ne s'y laissa prendre et Black explosa de rire à nouveau, étouffant tant bien que mal son hilarité en plaquant son poing sur sa bouche. Lily lui fit les gros yeux et Pettigrow éternua un peu trop fort, tentant d'englober le son des éclats de rire de son ami dans sa toux factice.

- BLACK, DEHOOOOOOOORS !

Black sortit du bureau du professeur de métamorphose, plié en deux. Je vérifiai discrètement ma montre. Il avait réussi à se faire virer en exactement 22 minutes et 40 secondes. Cela donnait environ 2 minutes de plus que la prédiction de Catherine, et 6 minutes de moins que la mienne.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible j'ai la poisse !_

- Tu me dois deux Gallions, murmura Catherine, une touche de sadisme dans sa voix.

- La ferme.

- … IRRESPONSABLES CRETINS, UN NIVEAU DE MATURITE DEPLORABLE …

- Maintenant 15, releva ma meilleure amie. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Je poussai un énorme soupir.

* * *

- _Lui parti, j'ai retrouvé le calme. J'étais épuisé et je me suis jeté sur ma couchette. Je crois que j'ai dormi parce que je me suis réveillé avec des étoiles sur le visage. Des bruits de campagne montaient jusqu'à moi. Des odeurs de nuit, de terre et de sel rafraîchissaient mes tempes._

Allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe verte illuminée par les derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi, les joues rougies par le froid, je lisais à voix haute la fin de _L'Etranger_, une habitude que j'avais prise depuis que l'on m'avait appris qu'un des grands auteurs classiques, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, prononçait ses phrases à voix haute avant de les coucher sur papier, pour vérifier si elles sonnaient bien. Au début, cela avait été un caprice d'enfant, je voulais faire comme si, copier ces grands écrivains décédés dont les livres, situés tout en haut de la bibliothèque familiale, hors de ma portée, me fascinaient justement parce qu'ils m'étaient inaccessibles. Puis cela avait finalement cessé d'être une volonté d'imitation, pour tout simplement devenir une habitude agréable que je suivais lorsque j'étais toute seule. Le son de ma propre voix, neutre, dénuée d'intonation, me détendait.

- _La merveilleuse paix de cet été endormi entrait en moi comme une marée. A ce moment, et à la limite de la nuit, des sirènes ont hurlé._

- _Elles annonçaient des départs pour un monde qui maintenant m'était à jamais indifférent._

Je sursautai et relevai la tête, surprise. Lupin était accroupi devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Tu connais Camus ? interrogeai-je, surprise.

- Je suis un sang mêlé, répondit-il, amusé par ma surprise. Pourquoi lis-tu à voix haute ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Un silence s'installa un instant. Lupin s'installa à côté de moi tandis que mon regard se perdait sur le lac qui s'étendait de la ligne d'horizon jusqu'à quelques mètres en dessous de là où nous nous trouvions.

- Vous cachez quelque chose, prononçai-je soudain, incapable de me retenir.

Je sentis Lupin se tendre à côté de moi puis se détendre en prenant une grande inspiration.

_Il va nier …_

- Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Surprise, je me tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, et me retrouvai à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage. Je rougis, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était si proche.

- Pourquoi me réponds-tu sincèrement ? m'étonnai-je à voix haute.

Il sourit.

- Tu préfères que je te mente ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais ça aurait été la solution de facilité …

- Peut-être que je n'aime pas la facilité, soupira-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

J'eus l'impression qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette phrase qu'il m'était impossible de saisir. Nous restâmes silencieux un petit moment.

- Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

- Non, désolée, s'excusa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à deviner alors.

- Je préfère que tu n'essayes pas, m'informa-t-il en se raidissant de nouveau.

- Tu ne me penses pas capable de trouver ?

- C'est exactement le contraire. C'est pour ça que ça m'arrangerais que tu ne cherches pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? interrogeai-je, bizarrement triste.

Il remarqua surement la déception dans ma voix, car un joli sourire vint de nouveau s'accrocher sur ses lèvres. Mes yeux se fixèrent inconsciemment sur ces dernières.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il, joyeux.

_La ? Franchement ? Vaut mieux pas que tu saches …._

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, éludai-je.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Alors quoi ? répliquai-je en fermant les yeux et en me retournant à mon tour sur le dos.

Il y eut de nouveau un temps de silence. Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi. Son souffle caressa ma joue. Je me raidis. Je devinais sa proximité, percevais son corps quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien.

- Alors laisse tomber. S'il te plait, supplia-t-il à mon oreille.

J'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Il était parti.


	7. Quidditch et conséquences

Chapitre 6 : Quidditch et conséquences

- **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles bien évidemment, et Messieurs, bienvenue au 3****ème**** match de Quidditch de la saison qui opposera la merveilleuse, incroyable, extraordinaire, magnifique équipe de Gryffondor à celle … bah … de Serpentard !**

- **Black ! Partialité ! **hurla McGonagall, qui le surveillait de près.

Installée entre Mary et Lily dans les gradins, je m'interrogeai pour la troisième fois de l'année sur l'identité de l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de donner le job de commentateur, supposé neutre au cours d'un match, à Sirius Black, meilleur ami du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_Je suis sûre que c'est Dumbledore, ya que lui pour avoir des idées aussi stupides …_

L'équipe de Serpentard entra sur le terrain. Black annonça leur nom du bout des lèvres, sur un ton de marche funèbre. L'équipe de Gryffondor pénétra alors à son tour dans le stade.

- **Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Root, Johnson, Stevin,** **McDol, la jolie Catherine White, qui, entre parenthèses, n'a toujours pas donné sa réponse à mon invitation de …**

_Le rapport ?_

- **Black enfin, concentrez-vous !**

- **Désolé professeur ! Je disais donc White, Swan et le grand, le merveilleux capitaine de l'équipe : POTTER !**

Les deux équipes se mirent en place. L'arbitre sonna le début du match.

- **Et c'est notre très cher capitaine qui attrape le souaffle, passe à White, qui file vers les buts de Serpentard, passe à Swan, Potter de nouveau, et qui va maaaarqu… Non, fausse alerte, ya le gros trapu des Serpentards qui a repris la balle !**

- **Il s'appelle Smith ! **hurla McGonagall dans le magnétophone.

- **Bon bah Smith alors se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondors, passe à son pote blond …** **oui oui ne vous énervez pas professeur je sais qu'il s'appelle Grootaberg mais avec un nom pareil, je me suis dit que « pote blond » lui irai mieux !**

_Oh mon dieu, je sens que ce match va être long … _pensai-je tandis que les Gryffondors éclataient de rire à côté de moi et que les Serpentard huaient à l'autre bout du terrain.

- **Grootmachin passe à Smith, qui repasse à Grootmachin, qui repasse à Smith, où est le troisième poursuiveur, on n'en sait rien, surement en pause-café … **

- **Black …**

- **Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont professeur ! Bref Smith s'approche des buts et tire ! Vas-y Root arrête le ! Yess ! Magnifique arrêt de la part du gardien des Gryffondors qui passe le souaffle à Swan … Attention cognard ! Nan c'est bon il est dévié par Johnson qui le renvoie, bim bien joué, sur le troisième poursuiveur des Serpentards mais qui de toute façon regardait les nuages, quelle différence ?**

- **Black !**

_Sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas totalement tord …_

Lily et Mary pouffèrent non loin de moi tandis que Pettigrow et Lupin partaient d'un grand rire quelques rangées devant.

- **Pas de panique il n'est pas blessé ! Enfin, je crois … Potter passe à Swan, qui repasse à Potter puis c'est à White, allez fais nous un tir super ma belle, et … elle MARQUE ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor, bien fait !**

Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie.

- **Refocalisons nous sur le terrain, le match se poursuit, tout de même … Alors alors que se passe-t-il ?**

- **C'est à vous de nous le dire, sombre crétin ! **s'énerva McGonagall à bout de patience.

- **Calmez-vous professeur vous me faites peur ! Vous voyez on a rien raté, la contre-attaque des Serpents …**

- **Black !**

- **…tards, j'allais le dire, promis, n'est qu'au milieu du terrain … ah non aux trois quarts maintenant ! Smith passe au troisième poursuiveur qui finalement est sorti de sa réflexion philosophique, qui passe à Grootmachin et qui tente minablement de marquer et qui … merde, marque. Yey … 10 à 10.**

Ce fut au tour des Serpentards de crier leur gaieté.

_Aiieeeuuuh … Mes oreilles …_

A partir de ce moment-là, les choses devinrent hors de contrôle. Les Serpentards, apparemment agacés par l'évident manque de partialité du commentateur, se mirent à jouer n'importe comment, enchainant faute sur faute tandis que les Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, encouragé au magnétophone par leur plus fervent supporter.

- **Te laisse pas faire James ! Voyons professeur, ce n'est rien il l'a juste un tout petit peu poussé, une pichenette tout au plus … Nan mais je rêve ! Le batteur de Serpentard a frappé ma future copine ! On t'a jamais appris la galanterie, espèce de Veracrasse ?**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette école de malades mentaux, moi ? J'aurai du aller à Beauxbatons … Ah bah non, c'est vrai je ne pouvais pas, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre pour Beauxbatons …._

_- _**Mais quelle équipe de tricheurs ! Je veux dire, franchement ...**

Black avait abandonné tout idée se rapprochant ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu du mot "objectivité". Même le professeur McGonagall avait fini par ignorer ses commentaires et hurlait de colère, elle aussi outrée par la manque de fair-play de l'équipe verte, oubliant visiblement que sa propre maison avait exactement la même attitude.

- **C'est ça Grootmachin, prend toi un cognard dans la tronche ! De toute façon ca ne pourra que l'arrang...**

Un grand silence s'installa soudain sur les gradins. Je relevai la tête, alarmée. Quelqu'un tombait à une vitesse croissante, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. La chute dura une demi-seconde. 10 mètres de dénivelé. Puis vint le choc. Pas aussi violent qu'il aurait dû être, McGonagall ou un autre professeur ayant du limiter les dégâts en ralentissant la vitesse du joueur. Néanmoins, le bruit sourd que fit le corps en heurtant le sol fut assez effrayant. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer qui était la personne concernée, mais j'étais pratiquement sure que c'était un Gryffondor.

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Catherine …_

- JAMES ! hurla Lily à côté de moi au même moment que Black dans le magnétophone.

* * *

Potter était à l'infirmerie depuis 2 jours. Pomfresh avait interdit toute visite, décision qui, malgré l'effrayante crise de colère de Black devant les portes de l'infirmerie, demeurait irrévocable. En conséquent, personne n'avait obtenu quelconque information sur la gravité de l'état du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Plus inquiétant encore que l'accès de fureur Blackien, s'était installée sur le groupe des Maraudeurs et une bonne partie des Gryffondors une ambiance lourde de chagrin et d'angoisse. Black ne riait plus, ne draguait plus. Lupin semblait souffrir d'insomnie. Pettigrow négligeait à cet instant la nourriture de son assiette, ce qui était franchement anormal. Lily arrivait parfois en cours avec les yeux rouges. Mary paraissait perdue face à la peine de son amie. Catherine était la seule qui semblait égale à elle-même, mais une lueur triste dans son regard trahissait parfois son inquiétude. Même Mc Gonagall lançait parfois, durant ses cours, un coup d'œil affligé vers la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire Potter. Et moi, enfin, me rongeait les ongles à longueur de journée, angoissée malgré moi pour un garçon que je ne connaissais pas tant que ça, mais que j'appréciais quand même, rien que pour l'amour sincère qu'il portait à Lily.

Peu de temps après l'accident, j'avais appris que la chute de Potter avait été causée par l'un des batteurs Serpentard, qui avait violemment jeté le capitaine à bas de son balai en le frappant dans le dos avec sa batte. Inutile de dire que l'individu en question était maintenant lui aussi à l'infirmerie, pour une durée indéterminée. La vengeance des Maraudeurs avait été d'une violence rare, et avait mis un terme aux moqueries déplacées concernant l'état de James, du moins pour l'instant.

- Ok stop ! Ça suffit ! s'exclama Catherine à côté de moi tandis que nous prenions de nouveau un repas dans un silence presque complet. J'en peux plus de cette ambiance, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de s'informer de l'état de Potter.

- A part si tu sais comment devenir invisible et traverser les murs, répliquai-je, acide, je ne sais pas trop comment tu comptes y arriver.

- On pourrait y aller la nuit, tenta Lily d'une voix timide, presque choquée par ses propres paroles.

Catherine et moi l'observâmes, estomaquées.

_Esprit mauvais, sors du corps de ma pote !_

- Ouai t'as raison, glissai-je discrètement à ma meilleure amie. Les gens deviennent clairement chelous. Il est temps de remédier à tout ça.

- Tout à fait d'accord, murmura-t-elle avec une expression presque méfiante en regardant Lily, comme si elle avait peur d'attraper une quelconque maladie extrêmement contagieuse.

- Alors on y va ? demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir.

- Euh … Pour de vrai, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une super bonne idée, répondis-je doucement.

Je me tournai vers Catherine en quête de soutien. Vu la façon dont elle me regardait, je pouvais aller me faire voir, avec mon soutien.

_Depuis quand suis-je devenue la plus raisonnable ?_

- Alleeeez, sois gentiiiiille, me supplia Lily avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Bah dis donc tu dois vraiment l'aimer ton Potter, marmonnai-je, sentant que j'allais perdre la partie (Lily rougit). Ok ok, d'accord on y va mais vraiment 5 secondes ! On rentre dans l'infirmerie, on regarde comment il va et on se casse illico presto ensuite !

- Promis ! me jurèrent Catherine et Lily en chœur.

Je sentais l'idée foireuse à 10 km. Tout en priant pour que mon ange gardien se bouge un peu les fesses, je me mis naïvement à espérer que pour une fois, tout se passe bien.


	8. Excursion nocturne

**Encore une fois je n'ai réussi qu'à publier que deux moitiés de chapitre, par manque de temps :( Suite à une review qui me l'a fait remarqué, je sais que ce n'est pas idéal d'être ainsi à cheval sur deux chapitres toutes les semaines et essayerai rapidement de remédier à cette situation, soit en publiant seulement la fin d'un chapitre une semaine, soit un chapitre et demi ! Voili voilou ! Sinon un grand merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait super plaisir** **! J'espère que cette partie vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Excursion nocturne

Le son de notre course résonnait dans le noir. Le miaulement presque sadique du vieux chat de Rusard retentit une nouvelle fois derrière nous, beaucoup trop proche.

- On n'arrivera jamais au dortoir à temps, m'alarmai-je à voix basse, tout en redoublant de vitesse. La boule de poils est en train d'appeler Rusard !

- Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, geignit Lily en serrant le dessus de sa hanche, visiblement en proie à un point de côté. Ils se ressemblent tous ces foutus couloirs, la nuit !

- En plus on a perdu Catherine ! Pour une fois que je ne serais pas contre une de ses idées pourries !

Nous atteignîmes une intersection. Je n'y voyais rien et utiliser un Lumos revenait à peu près à allumer un gyrophare et brandir un panneau lumineux « Nous sommes là, nous sommes là ! », ce qui de mon point de vue, ne nous serait pas d'une grande utilité dans l'objectif actuel : revenir au dortoir Gryffondor sans récolter d'un mois de retenue au passage. Je pesai le pour et le contre. Droite, gauche … Allez droite, soyons fou.

- On a qu'à se séparer, proposa Lily, le souffle court, alors que je m'apprêtais à emprunter le couloir de gauche, par pur esprit de contradiction avec mon cerveau, qui ne m'avait pas pondu une seule bonne idée depuis environ 3 semaines.

_Euh … Pardon ?_

- Ca va pas bien ?

- Bah au moins, comme ça, au pire, il n'y en aura qu'une seule de nous deux qui se fera prendre, le chat ne peut pas suivre deux personnes en même temps ! argumenta rapidement Lily.

_Idée de merde ! On sait très bien que c'est encore moi qui vais me faire avoir…_

- On se retrouve au dortoir ! me lança Lily sans me laisser le temps de protester en se dirigeant vers la gauche.

_Hé mais c'est mon couloir !_

Un nouveau miaou se fit entendre derrière moi plus proche cette fois, me faisant sursauter.

_Ok. Time to go !_

Je me remis à courir. Bien évidemment, ce fut après moi que la boule de poils s'élança. Traitant mentalement Lily de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me passaient par la tête, je redoublai de vitesse, zigzaguant à l'aveuglette dans le noir. Trébuchant soudain contre une marche d'un escalier que je n'avais pas vu, je me rattrapai à une armure et l'entrainai dans ma chute, causant un vacarme monstre qui, j'en suis persuadée, résonna jusque chez Hagrid.

_Oops._

Les tableaux à côté de moi se mirent à me hurler dessus pour les avoir dérangés au beau milieu de la nuit, créant un second tintamarre, qui réveilla surement la deuxième moitié du château ayant été épargné miraculeusement par le premier boucan. Pour couronner le tout, le vieux matou du concierge, qui m'avait rejoint durant ma chute, s'installa tranquillement à côté de moi, en miaulant à la mort afin d'appeler son sinistre maître sur les lieux du crime. Paniquant complétement, je balançai un coup de pied à l'agaçant animal puis me remit debout en une fraction de seconde et me repris ma course, bifurquant à droite à la première intersection. Je fus soudain tirée sur le côté par un bras qui avait saisi ma taille, tandis qu'une seconde main se plaquait sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri de surprise. Quelqu'un me plaqua dos contre le mur, derrière une tapisserie couvrant une large concavité dans la pierre de dimension d'environ 2 mètres carré. Sans relâcher sa pression sur mes lèvres, la personne posa un doigt sur sa bouche, m'indiquant clairement le silence. Je reconnus Lupin. Toute peur disparue, je hochai la tête.

- Ou sont-ils passés ? Cherche mon tout beau, cherche, entendis-je minauder Rusard à son animal de compagnie à quelques pas de nous.

Lupin se colla contre moi, désireux ne pas se trahir en faisant bouger la tapisserie. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je sentais sa poitrine musclée se soulever rapidement selon sa respiration saccadée, son odeur masculine emplissait mon nez. Son souffle caressait doucement mon visage, sa deuxième main était posée contre le mur à quelque centimètre vers la gauche de ma tête, et malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement canon dans cette position. Il remarqua surement mon trouble mais l'interpréta de la mauvaise façon.

- Tu as peur ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en ôtant sa paume de ma bouche tandis que Rusard s'éloignait un peu pour revenir presque aussitôt.

- Non.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Pourquoi ton cœur bat la chamade alors ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours à mi-voix.

- Le fait d'avoir couru, surement, me justifiai-je.

Il plongea ses yeux dorés un instant dans les miens, tentant de déterminer la part de vérité dans mes paroles. Je soutins son regard. Mes joues se tintèrent peu à peu de rouge, ce que j'espérais qu'il ne vit pas dans le noir. Je tentai de me décaler vers la droite, mais sa deuxième main se plaqua de l'autre côté de mon visage, bloquant mon mouvement en me gardant contre lui. Ma respiration se coupa.

- Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Pas de risque. J'étais tétanisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? interrogeai-je en forçant mon souffle à perdre de sa rapidité.

- La même chose que toi j'imagine. J'essaye de prendre des nouvelles de James de manière … euh … un peu en bordure du règlement.

- Lily m'a convaincue, acquiesçai-je. L'infirmerie n'est pas de ce côté !

- J'étais sensée faire diversion pendant que Sirius et Peter se glissaient dans l'infirmerie, m'informa-t-il en souriant. Mais bon ça, tu l'as bien mieux réussi que moi ! C'était quoi ce boucan ?

- Je me suis pris une armure, avouai-je, boudeuse.

Lupin plaqua son poing sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

- Tu as l'air assez novice, pour ce qui est de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit, me taquina-t-il presque tendrement, lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

- On a même pas réussi à retrouver le chemin de l'infirmerie, soupirai-je, assez déprimée. Enfin Catherine surement, mais vu qu'elle nous a abandonné eu bout de 30 secondes …

- Allez, boude pas, me chuchota Lupin, j'ai déjà fait pire en matière d'expédition ratée …

Son doigt caressa un instant ma joue, geste qu'il voulait surement rassurant, amical, mais mon corps me trahit. Je me tendis, tandis que ma pulsation cardiaque augmentait de nouveau en fréquence. Il sentit ma raideur.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard, me coupant le seul moyen d'accès à ses pensées.

_Désolé pour quoi ? _Protesta mon esprit frustré.

- Non attend je …

- Remus ! appela soudain la voix bien reconnaissable de Black.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que Rusard était parti. Lupin soupira, puis se détacha de moi, et traversa la tapisserie derrière laquelle Black l'attendait.

- Te voilà ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je te cherche ! On a oublié la carte du …

Il s'interrompit en me voyant sortir à mon tour de la cavité. Son regard prit une lueur moqueuse, prédatrice.

- Mais peut être que j'arrive à un mauvais moment … Hey Stanne, me salua-t-il, railleur.

- Black, répondis-je calmement.

- Alors c'était toi tout ce bruit ? Je me disais que Remus ne pouvait pas avoir atteint ce degré de perfection en matière de diversion. A moins que vous deux … acheva-t-il en nous désignant Lupin et moi du doigt, de manière équivoque.

- Laisse la tranquille Sirius, soupira de nouveau Lupin.

- Potter va bien ? demandai-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Super ! Il était réveillé quand je suis venu le voir, s'anima Black, joyeux. Il devrait sortir de la demain. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, sa chute a été largement amortie par le sort de McGonagall. Peter est toujours avec lui.

- Bon bah je devrais aller prévenir Lily alors … Elle sera soulagée !

- Tu sauras comment rentrer ? s'inquiéta Lupin, tandis que le sourire de Black s'élargissait en le regardant.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Euh … On va surement faire un tour dans les cuisines, m'informa-t-il, presque honteux.

- Tu peux juste me dire dans quelle direction aller ? Ensuite je me débrouillerai.

Il m'indiqua gentiment le chemin tout en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me faire pivoter dans le bon sens. Juste avant de partir je me tournai vers Black.

- Au fait tu as croisé Catherine ? interrogeai-je, curieuse.

- Oui, dit-il un air béat sur le visage.

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre un air moqueur. Lupin ricana derrière moi.

_Je sens que la discussion va être marrante !_

* * *

Catherine était déjà endormie lorsque je franchis enfin la porte de notre dortoir. Inquiète pour Lily, j'écartai discrètement les rideaux de son lit et la trouvai allongée sur le flanc, dormant tranquillement à poings fermés. N'ayant même pas la force de m'indigner contre leur absence visible d'anxiété concernant le fait que j'aurais pu passer la nuit paumée dehors, je me changeai rapidement et me glissai sous mes draps. Les derniers évènements ressurgirent à la surface de mon esprit fatigué et j'enfouis brusquement la tête dans mon oreiller. Avec du recul, mon attitude me paraissait stupide, absurde. J'étais ridicule. Lupin était un Maraudeur. Outre le fait que son intérêt pour moi restait sans aucun doute à prouver, je tenais de plus très peu à faire face à toute sa horde de groupies si une autre scène de ce genre venait à se passer.

_Tu te trouves des excuses … _accusa une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! grommelai-je tout haut en rabattant les côtés de mon oreiller sur mes joues.

De plus, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il s'acharnait à cacher, et loin de me décourager, sa réticence à me révéler de quoi il s'agissait n'avait fait qu'aiguiser ma curiosité. Les hypothèses s'enchainaient, plus aberrantes les unes que les autres. Gay, vaudou, albinos, eunuque, j'avais tout essayé puis rejeté les unes après les autres ces suppositions dont la stupidité atteignait des pics records. Le persistant et désagréable sentiment que la solution était évidente, et pourtant impossible à trouver suivait mes recherches infructueuses.

_Tu es devenue complètement obsédée, tu sais ? _Se moqua l'agaçante petite voix.

- Je ne suis pas obsédée.

_Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber alors ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ? _

- Arrête ça … ordonnai-je, ma voix étouffée par le coussin.

_Avec cette obsession, tu n'es pas si différente de celles que tu appelles ses groupies, finalement._

- Je ne suis pas obsédée ! m'exclamai-je, irritée, en lançant mon oreiller au hasard dans la chambre.

Il atterrit sur la tête de Mary qui grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « Encore 5 minutes, Lily … » avant de se retourner sur le ventre et de reprendre une respiration normale. Posant ma tête sur le matelas maintenant complétement plat, je fixai le plafond pendant un instant.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais comme ces filles, promis-je.

- Sage décision, marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Catherine. Tu me laisses dormir maintenant ?

* * *

- Wagon.

- Wagram.

- Wapiti.

- Washington.

- Wasel.

- Whist … Attend, attend ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Wasel, sérieux ? ricanai-je.

- Merde … J'ai presque cru que ça allait passer, bouda Catherine.

- C'est cela oui ! J'ai encore gagné, crache les Gallions !

- Je t'en ai déjà passé 7 ! protesta ma meilleure amie en fouillant ses poches. En plus je n'ai plus rien.

- Menteuse. J'entends l'argent qui tinte dans ta poche, espèce de radine !

- M'en fous. T'auras rien.

- C'est pas les règles du jeu !

- Il est pourri ton jeu !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu perds ! Ce n'était pas la même chose quand je t'ai appris le petit bac et que tu m'as plumé 9 Gallions !

Scène typique du cours d'histoire de la magie. Le cours traitait aujourd'hui de la descendance de Burmf … ou peut être Durmf, le nom ne m'avait pas frappé plus que ça. Bien évidemment, comme toujours, personne n'en avait rien à faire. Les Poufsouffles s'étaient mis au Blackjack, Potter (qui était revenu le matin, à la grande joie de l'intégralité des lions) et Black rattrapaient le temps de maraudes perdu en jetant des sortilèges franchement louches sur un pétard moldu qu'ils avaient trouvé je ne sais où, Lily rattrapait sa nuit, Mary dessinait sur le bras de Lily, Lupin s'amusait à colorier de sa baguette le tableau en rose lorsque le professeur avait le dos tourné, Pettigrow semblait en grand dilemme devant deux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, groupie numéro 1 regardait Black, groupie numéro 2 regardait Black, groupie numéro 3 regardait Black, groupie numéro 4 regardait … Lupin.

- Jalouse ? se moqua Catherine, ayant suivi mon regard assassin et trop contente de pouvoir changer de conversation.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais bien sur … Donc tu envoies ce regard noir à cette pauvre jeune fille simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas la marque de ses vêtements ?

- T'as tout compris, confirmai-je distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur groupie numéro 4.

- On porte un uniforme, crétine.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? menaçai-je en me tournant vers elle. Parce que, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais tu sais, la nuit dernière, j'ai croisé Black …

- Et alors ? se rembrunit-elle.

- Bah il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu …

- Et alors ?

_Ok, changement de tactique …_

- Et alors c'est là que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, tu sais, parce que ça fait longtemps déjà, et on s'est embrassé puis on a passé une nuit de folie où on s'est essayé à des trucs pas très catholiques ….

- Et al… Attend quoi ?!

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Ultra marrant ! bouda ma meilleure amie.

- Bon, et donc il s'est passé quoi pour de vrai ?

- Quand ça ? s'étonna faussement Catherine.

- A l'époque de Durmf, bien sûr, parce que c'est certain que c'est ça qui m'intére….

- Gurmf.

- Pardon ?

- Il s'appelle Gurmf, le gobelin ! Durmf c'était un nain, et il a vécu bien avant les premières révolutions gobelines ! Suis un peu le cours !

- …

- …

- Ah ha ! J'étais sure que t'avais regardé ton manuel ! Pas possible que Catherine White ait écouté une seule fois dans sa vie le cours d'Histoire de la magie !

- Tellement pas, je …

- De toute façon on s'en tape ! l'interrompis-je. Alors ? Black ?

Catherine jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le concerné, qui lui adressa un joli sourire. Je sentis mon amie hésiter un moment, puis s'attendrir et lui renvoyer un sourire à son tour.

_Si ce n'est pas mignon tout ça !_

-Tu viens de lui sourire, remarquai-je inutilement.

- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours …

- Vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ?

- Emma !

- Allez, crache le morceau !

- Ok,ok, soupira ma meilleure amie, lassée. Bon, quand on s'est séparé la nuit dernière …

- Tu veux dire quand tu nous as complétement lach…

- C'est la même chose ! Bref, en allant vers l'infirmerie j'ai croisé Black.

- Ça je suis au courant. Et ensuite ? souris-je.

- Etilmareproposédallerprendreunverrealaprochainesortieaupréaulardetjaiditoui, débina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Mmmm … Traduction ?

- Il m'a reproposé d'aller prendre un verre à la prochaine sortie au Pré au lard et j'ai dit oui !

Je la fixai un moment, un grand sourire s'élargissant sur mes lèvres.

-Tu lui as dit oui ?

- Mais je viens de te le …

-Sans lui mettre une baffe d'abord ?

- Bah non je …

-Sans l'insulter ?

- Euh … non.

-Sans le castrer ?

- Hein ?

- Sans lui balancer quelque chose à la figure en lui hurlant qu'il te prend pour un objet sexuel ?

- Je vous entends, crut bon de nous informer Black une rangée derrière nous.

Je l'ignorai complétement.

- Mais … Catherine ? m'étonnai-je faussement.

- Euh … oui ?

- Mais tu deviens une fille !

L'expression complétement perdue de ma meilleure amie se changea instantanément en regard assassin et son manuel atterrit douloureusement sur mon ventre.

_Là je te retrouve !_

- Pour de vrai je suis super contente pour toi, l'informai-je, attendrie.

-Oui enfin, la justesse de ma décision de cette nuit-là reste à prouver, grommela Catherine en récupérant son manuel.

-Je vous entends toujours, répéta Black, d'une voix hésitant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Et à propos de cette nuit-là, Stanne, c'est marrant, j'étais justement en train de penser à ….

- Oh Catherine, regarde, Grumf a encore perdu sa révolution ! C'est triste non ?

Catherine m'observa comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête.

_Ok, j'avoue ya du progrès à faire, c'était complétement nul._

* * *

**Bah voila ! Aujourd'hui je publie la fin de ce chapitre et ensuite je reprendrai chapitre par chapitre, ce sera pour vous beaucoup plus simple à lire :) J'espère que si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est que cette histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous aimez et de ce que vous aimez moins ! Bon week end !**


	9. Résoudre le puzzle

**Hey ! Tout d'abord, de nouveau un grand merci pour tous ceux qui laissent des reviews c'est super gentil ! Ensuite pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué (on sait jamais), j'ai publié la deuxième moitié du chapitre précédent la semaine dernière, et ça serait dommage si vous commenciez ce chapitre sans avoir fini celui d'avant ! **

**Si vous êtes parvenus jusque là, j'espère que c'est parce que l'histoire vous plait (oui je sais le contraire serait assez peu logique, mais bon on sait jamais ;) ) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos attentes ou de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Juste une petite information pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire : je suis désolée mais après ce chapitre je ne pourrai malheureusement plus publier pendant 3 semaines, études obligent :( J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Résoudre le puzzle

_Je suis immobile au milieu d'une forêt. Il fait nuit, la pleine lune illumine le ciel, éclairant par quelques rayons blanchâtres mes environs. Je distingue quelques lumières au loin vers ma droite, preuve que je ne suis pas loin de la lisière. Je tente de bouger mais mes pieds refusent d'obéir, collés au sol. L'atmosphère est oppressante, le cadre inquiétant. La panique commence lentement à m'envahir. _

- _Il y a quelqu'un ?! je hurle. _

_Seul le silence me répond. J'essaye une nouvelle fois de libérer mes jambes, sans succès. Des rires d'enfant se font soudain entendre à ma droite. Un jeune garçon, 5 ans tout au plus, débouche derrière moi et me dépasse en riant, poursuivant un chat qu'il parvient à rattraper quelques mètres devant moi._

- _Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu ! se réjouit-il en caressant la fourrure de l'animal._

_Il ne se tourne vers moi, mais son regard me survole et se fixe sur un point un peu plus éloigné. Il ne me voit pas. Les premiers instants de surprise passés, je scrute son visage, tentant de reconnaitre ces traits qui me semblent si familiers. Je connais ce garçon, j'en suis presque certaine._

- _Allez on rentre, reprend-t-il de sa voix adorable, un air sérieux sur sa petite frimousse._

_Il s'apprête à partir et moi, vainement, à tenter de le retenir, quand le chat qu'il tient dans les bras hérisse soudain le poil et se met à feuler, puis à se débattre entre les bras de l'enfant._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Citrouille ? s'étonne ce dernier, luttant pour retenir l'animal._

_Quelqu'un m'avait un jour dit que l'instinct des animaux était beaucoup plus élevé que le nôtre. Ils sentent le danger bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Un mauvais pressentiment s'introduit dans mon esprit. Mon entourage m'apparait dès lors beaucoup plus dangereux, beaucoup plus menaçant. La peur m'envahit lentement._

- _Vas-t-en ! je crie au garçon, oubliant un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre._

_L'enfant a apparemment lui aussi saisi la menace car une expression inquiète se peint sur son visage, tandis qu'il balaye les environs du regard, serrant le chat contre son cœur. _

- _Je ne suis pas peureux, s'encourage-t-il lui-même d'une voix incertaine, il n'y a rien._

_Un hurlement de loup résonne soudain non loin de nous, suivi par un grondement bestial, cruel. Nous nous tournons en même temps vers la source du bruit. Le garçon est tétanisé. Les yeux écarquillés, il jette des coups d'œil rapides et affolés du côté de la lisière, mais ne semble pas parvenir à sortir de sa paralysie. Les branches s'agitent non loin de nous. Un nouveau grognement animal se fait entendre et un énorme loup sort des buissons, les babines retroussées dans une attitude menaçante, les yeux dorés emplis d'une joie perverse trop peu animale, presque humaine. Son regard se fixe sur le petit enfant à mes côtés et il dévoile un peu plus ses canines acérées. Il n'attaque pourtant pas tout de suite. Des larmes roulent silencieusement sur les joues du gamin qui n'a pas bougé, abandonnant même jusqu'à l'idée de s'enfuir. Il sait peut être que cela est inutile. Le loup se met à décrire des cercles autour de lui, se réjouissant visiblement de sa peur dans un sadisme inhabituel pour son espèce. Tandis que la lueur meurtrière de ses yeux s'accentue, le déclic se fait dans mon esprit._

- _Loup garou …. Je murmure, terrifiée. _

_Je me débats furieusement contre les liens qui me retiennent au sol. Un regain de courage m'enflamme. Je sais d'instinct que je ne peux pas empêcher ce qui va suivre, mais je m'acharne quand même, luttant comme une folle contre ma paralysie. Je veux protéger cet enfant._

- _Laisse le tranquille ! je hurle vainement au loup. Laisse-le !_

_Cela ne sert à rien. Aucun des deux ne m'entend. Spectatrice impuissante, je suis réduite à observer passivement la suite des évènements. Refusant néanmoins d'abandonner, je continue à m'agiter inutilement tandis que les cercles de l'animal se resserrent autour du garçon, représentation métaphorique et franchement ironique d'un destin que je ne pourrai modifier. Alors que le loup s'arrête à quelques mètres de l'enfant et se prépare à bondir, le gamin se tourne soudain vers moi et plantant son regard dans le mien, prononce d'une voix beaucoup plus mature, adulte :_

- _Ne me juge pas._

_Le loup se jette alors sur lui._

- Noooooooon !

- Emma ! Emma ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Catherine, Lily et Mary étaient penchées au-dessus de moi, visiblement inquiètes. Catherine posa une main sur mon front.

- Que … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogeai-je, l'esprit encore embrumé.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, répondit Mary d'une voix douce.

- Tu criais dans ton sommeil, enchaina Lily, préoccupée.

- Ton front est brulant, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, finit Catherine sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contradiction.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer, les rassurai-je automatiquement.

Mon rêve était encore présent dans mon esprit, avec une incroyable clarté. L'enfant, le loup garou, je me souvenais de tout, dans les moindres détails.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Catherine, désapprobatrice.

- Ouep ! Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h30 du matin. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps pour te préparer avant le début des cours, t'inquiètes.

- Ça m'a jamais inquiété, souris-je tandis que Catherine et Lily levaient les yeux au ciel. Je vais prendre une douche !

- Ok, bah cette fois met un peu moins de 3 heures et dem… me lança ma meilleure amie tandis que je lui claquais la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

L'eau brulante sur mon corps me fit du bien. Rejetant mon visage en arrière je posai l'arrière de mon crane sur le mur de la douche et me massai les tempes, tentant de dissiper l'affreux mal de tête qui assaillait mon cerveau. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar depuis au moins deux ans et demi et la sensation ne m'avait absolument pas manqué, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Poussant un gros soupir, je passai une main dans mes cheveux mouillés et attrapai une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma taille et me plantai devant le miroir. D'immenses cernes s'étalaient sous mes yeux marrons et j'avais du taper ma tête contre le sommier du lit pendant que je dormais car un bleu discret colorait le dessous de ma tempe gauche.

- T'as vraiment une tête de zombie, ricana Catherine seule dans la chambre lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain.

- Cimer la compassion, grommelai-je en fouillant mon armoire à la recherche d'une des chemises acceptées par l'uniforme. Ou sont les deux autres ?

- Parties petit déjeuner. C'était quoi ton rêve ? interrogea-t-elle, une mine plus sérieuse sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Elle haussa les épaules. N'insistant pas, je lui racontai les grandes lignes, sans m'attarder plus que nécessaire sur les détails que je jugeais plus personnels. A la fin de mon récit, elle ne bougea pas, semblant plongée dans une réflexion intense.

- Catherine ? appelai-je, étonnée de son mutisme.

Elle leva le majeur, m'intimant le silence. Je me détournai donc de nouveau vers mon armoire, attendant la fin de son raisonnement, et pour cette raison, je ne vis pas la lumière de compréhension qui s'alluma dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie, suivie, quelques secondes plus tard, par une lueur de panique.

- Il ressemblait à quoi le garçon ? m'interrogea-t-elle dans un débit un peu plus rapide que la normale.

- Cheveux châtain clair, taille moyenne pour son âge, yeux verts, répondis-je sans me retourner.

- Et le loup avait les yeux dorés ?

- Ouep, pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. Surprise, je fis à nouveau demi-tour, et tombai sur l'expression horrifiée de Catherine, qui disparut une fraction de seconde plus tard, pour laisser place à un visage neutre.

- Ça va ? questionnai-je, ayant l'impression d'avoir imaginé son épouvante tellement elle avait été rapide.

- Tranquille, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. On descend ?

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un presque silence. Catherine semblait perdue dans ses pensées et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la place habituelle des Maraudeurs, vide à cette heure-là et j'étais pour ma part trop fatiguée par ma nuit agitée pour tenter de faire la conversation ou bien m'intriguer de son attitude étrange. Elle me quitta immédiatement à la fin du repas, prétextant devoir parler à Black de leur prochaine sortie au Pré au lard. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, je partis faire un tour dans le parc, notre premier cours n'ayant lieu que 30 minutes plus tard.

A cette heure de la journée, le paysage du parc de Poudlard était magnifique. Luttant contre mon permanent mal de crane je descendis vers le lac, au bord duquel je m'assis, contemplant le panorama qui s'offrait à moi. Les images de mon cauchemar s'accrochaient à mon esprit. Le désagréable sentiment que je manquais quelque chose persistait, comme si tout cela avait un caractère extrêmement important que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_, m'agaçai-je mentalement en secouant la tête.

Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Mon cerveau me paraissait embrumé, paralysé par la fatigue et par cet espèce de marteau qui tapait l'intérieur de mon crane. Je me massai les tempes en gémissant légèrement.

_Ne me juge pas._

Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête, presque dénuée de sens maintenant. Ne restait que l'intonation, le ténor de la voix, et le regard qui l'accompagnait, dur, résigné, avec une pointe de supplication à peine perceptible. Je ne comprenais pas, ne parvenais même pas à la lier à son contexte. Pourquoi aurais-je jugé un enfant innocent pour un évènement traumatisant qu'il aurait vécu et auquel il n'aurait probablement pas survécu ? Toute cette histoire me paraissait absurde, incompréhensible. Je faisais peu de cauchemars, et lorsque j'en faisais, il n'arrivait que très rarement qu'il me reste comme souvenir autre chose que la pénible impression du réveil.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, lâche l'affaire_, m'insurgeai-je, irritée contre moi-même.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il me restait 10 minutes avant le cours de Métamorphose et je n'avais pas mes affaires avec moi. Pestant contre mon manque de timing, je me relevai brusquement et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers les portes du château. Devant, le soleil finissait finalement par pointer le bout de son nez, m'éblouissant.

_Ne me juge pas._

Le souffle court, je finis de monter la pente qui reliait le château au lac. L'herbe imbibée de la rosée du matin trempait mes chaussures, la brise légère jouait avec mes cheveux, les faisant virevolter librement autour de mon visage. Le mal de tête avait presque disparu maintenant. Je me sentais bien, apaisée par la douce atmosphère de la nature qui m'entourait.

_Ne me juge pas._

Les portes du château se dressèrent devant moi et je les franchis en deux trois enjambées rapides. J'aperçus soudain Catherine, suivie de Black, qui descendait à toute vitesse le grand escalier un peu plus loin à droite, une expression préoccupée sur le visage.

- Emma ! appela-t-elle dès qu'elle m'aperçut.

- Hey Emma, salua joyeusement une voix masculine à ma droite, en même temps.

Les traits de Catherine devinrent paniqués, tandis que je me tournais vers Lupin.

- Salut Lu… Remus ! répondis-je, un sourire sur le visage, en croisant son regard doré.

Mon sourire se figea. Des yeux dorés. Un flot de souvenir submergea mon cerveau.

_Et le loup avait les yeux dorés ? _

_L'épouvantard devint pleine lune. _

_Vous cachez quelque chose. _

_On est le 22 octobre. Et alors ? Et alors c'est la pleine lune. _

_Représentation métaphorique et franchement ironique d'un destin que je ne pourrai modifier. _

_Il ressemblait à quoi le garçon ? _

_Laisse le tranquille ! Laisse-le ! _

_Ne me juge pas._

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent les unes après les autres, pour ne plus former que deux mots, tout simples, évidents maintenant.

_Loup garou …_

- Oh putain.

* * *

**En réponse à une demande que l'on m'a faite, je tiens à préciser que dans le rêve d'Emma, Remus est bien le garçon et non pas le loup :) Le loup est Greyback, le fou complétement sadique ! Voili voilou ! **


	10. Préjugés

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Alors tout d'abord bien sur, un grand grand merci pour les reviews qui ont été laissées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un feedback ! Je n'ai pas encore répondue à toutes mais je ne tarderai pas, c'est promis :)**

**Je voulais aussi répondre à un guest qui a qualifié mon personnage de Mary sue. Qui que tu sois, je suis réellement désolée de devoir te répondre de manière aussi publique mais je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen de te contacter :( **

**Etant nouvelle dans ce site, et dans l'univers des fanfictions en général, j'avoue que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était une Mary sue quand j'ai lu ta review ... J'ai donc fait quelques recherches : une Mary sue est, d'après Wikipédia (soyons pratiques), soit un personnage soit trop idéalisé et totalement dénué de défauts, soit un personnage auquel l'auteur s'identifie de manière exagérée. ****Bon. Emma est-elle donc sur-idéalisée ou bien l'objet de ma oh combien frustration intense pour ne pas avoir vu un hibou débarquer dans ma cuisine à l'âge de mes 11 ans ? **

**Si ta reproche concerne le premier cas, je peux t'assurer qu'Emma a des défauts. C'est vrai je te l'accorde, et j'en suis navrée, je ne les ai pas mis beaucoup en valeur sur le début. Mais ils sont bien là : Emma manque parfois de courage, et je ne parle pas seulement de courage brut, comme le fait de se jeter dans une bagarre sans hésitation ou bien ne pas avoir peur des loups, du noir ... etc. Non, elle manque de courage dans le sens où elle ne parvient pas à réellement faire face à ses problèmes. Particulièrement dans ce dernier chapitre, elle montre une tendance à repousser et ignorer la réalité de ce à quoi elle doit faire face, ici le fait que Lupin soit un loup garou. Elle est passive, presque lâche. (spoiler) Elle ne révèle pas le secret de Lupin et ne parvient pas à l'accepter non plus. Elle évite, contourne, et attend que les autres la mettent face à ses peurs. Cela parait peut être simple comme défaut mais en réalité c'est assez méprisable. De plus, défaut beaucoup plus évident, elle manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Pour elle, il y a le blanc et le noir. Les méchants et les gentils. Cela se voyait dans le premier chapitre, et cela se voit encore maintenant. Elle a beaucoup de préjugés. Cela se voit dans sa réaction sur la nature de loup garou de Lupin bien sur, mais aussi dans d'autres chapitres. Dans le chapitre 5, elle pense en parlant de Lestrange : "_Ben voyons … Facile à dire quand papa-maman t'enseignent la magie noire depuis que t'as appris à parler !". _Oui, elle n'est pas la seule à le penser et c'est probablement vrai. Néanmoins, cela montre sa vision manichéenne de Poudlard. Enfin, je n'ai jamais explicité ses caractères physiques. Ce n'est pas une bombe, elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle est simple, peut être presque un peu trop normale. J'espère t'avoir convaincue de ce côté la, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me faire part des points sur lesquels tu n'est pas d'accord :)**

**Pour le problème de la sur-identification, j'avoue avoir beaucoup ri en lisant cet aspect de la Mary sue. Me prendrais tu pour une rêveuse, insatisfaite de ma vie, et tentant sans répit de faire bouger les objets de ma chambre afin de me prouver que je suis une sorcière ? Ouch. Non, blague à part, j'ai 17 ans, presque 18. J'entre dans l'âge adulte, et j'ai un peu passé l'âge de jouer aux petites sorcières. A 12, 13 ans oui pourquoi pas ! A 17, cela commencerait à devenir un peu inquiétant. Pourquoi, dans ce cas la, est ce que je prends le temps d'écrire cette histoire ? Parce que j'aime écrire, créer, et découvrir la fin de l'histoire au moment où je la rédige ; et je préfère que mes œuvres soient commentées, critiquées même, cela me permet de progresser. Cela ne veut toutefois pas dire que je crée les personnages à mon image, ou à ce que je voudrais être. Je trouve cela beaucoup moins intéressant. Emma n'est pas moi, et ne le sera jamais, merci bien. Je suis réelle, elle ne l'est pas, point barre. C'est vrai, nous avons le même âge, mais uniquement parce que cela m'aide plus à la comprendre et à inventer ses réactions de manière crédible. Je ne peux pas décrire une personne de 25 ans, puisque je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela fait d'avoir 25 ans. Et 17 ans, signifie 7ème année + majorité ce qui laisse pas mal de possibilités. **

**Je ne compte pas devenir écrivaine, je n'ai pas le talent pour. Mais je peux au moins tenter d'atteindre un peu plus que mon niveau actuel. Les reviews aident à cela. Le choix de Harry Potter comme support est en fait assez simple : ce livre est et restera un pilier de mon enfance et mon adolescence. Ma première véritable lecture que j'ai réellement apprécié et que j'apprécie toujours. Et bien sur, pour commencer, il est beaucoup plus facile de s'appuyer sur l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre que de créer ses propres œuvres, indépendantes. Dans ce cas la, pourquoi ne pas s'appuyer sur l'Etranger de Camus, par exemple, puisque c'est un livre que visiblement j'apprécie ? Parce que c'est beaucoup plus difficile. L'auteur date d'il y a plus longtemps et je n'ai aucun moyen de comparaison, aucune autre histoire qui s'en est inspirée comme le fournit ce site. **

**Bref, je dois surement être en train d'ennuyer la plupart des visiteurs auxquels ce message n'est pas adressé donc je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère que mes explications t'ont suffi ! Bisou ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre car je n'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer si je le trouve satisfaisant ou pas. Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Préjugés

_Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent les unes après les autres, pour ne plus former que deux mots, tout simples, évidents maintenant._

_Loup garou …_

- Oh putain.

Mon cœur battait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Je mis quelques secondes à identifier la nouvelle émotion qui me submergeait lentement, accélérant ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. De la peur. Une peur incontrôlable, irrationnelle. Dans le cadre de ma sixième année, j'avais lu une quantité impressionnante de livres sur les loups garous pour un devoir à rendre, et tous, sans exception, décrivaient ces créatures comme des êtres vicieux, assoiffés de sang, incapables de résister à l'appel de la chair humaine.

Mes yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de Lupin et je pus reconnaitre les différents sentiments qui se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage. Compréhension d'abord, puis de la panique et enfin une triste résignation, un chagrin profond.

- Emma … prononça-t-il comme une supplication en levant sa main vers moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Ne me touche pas, murmurai-je, affolée. Ne me touche … surtout pas !

Les traits de Lupin se tordirent en une expression blessée, puis se durcirent brusquement. Le visage fermé, il saisit mon avant-bras, ignorant mon repli précipité, et se mit à marcher à grand pas en me tirant derrière lui.

- Lâche-moi, suppliai-je.

Il ignora mon intervention. Derrière moi, je vis Catherine essayer de me rejoindre et Black la retenir tout en adressant un signe de tête à Lupin signifiant probablement « Je te couvre pour les cours ».

Lupin me traina pendant quelques minutes, faisant fi de mes débattements inutiles puis s'arrêta devant une porte quelconque au milieu d'un couloir désert.

Il tapota sa baguette contre la poignée, en chuchotant quelques mots, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce de taille moyenne. Deux canapés se faisaient face dans le fond, séparés par une grande table sur laquelle trônait un jeu d'échecs, visiblement en cours de partie. Plus à gauche, quelques étagères où s'entassaient des parchemins, plans, plumes et friandises de tout genre. Enfin, à ma droite se dressait une bibliothèque miniature dans laquelle étaient rangés une dizaine de livres, dont _Métamorphose avancée post Aspics_, _Sortilèges de farces et attrapes_, et d'autres ouvrages dont je n'eus pas le temps de lire le titre. De toute évidence j'entrais dans le repère des Maraudeurs.

Lupin me poussa rudement à l'intérieur, ferma la porte avec son pied, puis se posta devant elle, les poings serrés, en me transperçant de son regard doré.

- Laisse-moi sortir, tentai-je, tremblante.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de …

- Je veux juste m'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, contrai-je d'une voix que je voulais dure mais qui se brisa un peu sur la fin de ma phrase.

- Emma …

- Je ne dirai rien ok ?! criai-je presque, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est ça que tu veux, non ? Je te jure, je ne dirai rien ! Maintenant laisse-moi sortir !

- S'il te plait, écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire, demanda-t-il, en s'avançant un peu vers moi.

Je reculai rapidement. Il se figea.

- Tu as peur de moi, constata-t-il, presque horrifié.

- Laisse-moi partir, ordonnai-je de nouveau, plus calme cette fois.

- Merde, Emma ! Tu ne me laisseras donc aucune chance ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Je ne …

- Je sais ce que tu dois penser ! Que je suis un animal ? Une créature obsédée par le sang ? Oui je te l'accorde. Mais une seule fois par mois ! Je te promets, je te jure que jamais je ne ferai de mal à personne, et en particulier pas à toi ! Crois-tu que Dumbledore m'aurait laissé étudier ici s'il y avait le moindre risque ?

- Dumbledore fait confiance à tout le monde, les risques sont une notion qui lui est inconnue !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! explosa-t-il.

La colère envahit son visage. Il respectait visiblement beaucoup le directeur, et mes dernières paroles ne lui avaient pas plu.

Il s'avança de nouveau.

Mon dos heurta le mur du fond. Il était trop près. La panique reprit ses droits sur mon esprit tourmenté. Il s'en rendit compte mais ne s'écarta pas.

- Que fais-tu ? m'affolai-je.

Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat sauvage.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis humain ? Que j'ai les mêmes sentiments que tout le monde ?

- Je ne …

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, étouffant mes paroles. Son baiser était dur, désespéré, comme l'expression d'une soif intense trop longtemps réprimée. Son élan me colla brusquement au mur, éveillant une douleur au milieu de ma colonne vertébrale. Il plaqua violemment sa paume à la droite de mon visage, en rapprochant encore son corps du mien. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé avec une telle rage. La sensation était euphorique. Pendant un instant, j'oubliai tout : loup garou ou pas loup garou, ce mec embrassait comme un dieu et le fait que j'étais sans aucun doute beaucoup attiré par lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ardeur et lui ouvris l'accès à ma bouche. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Bizarrement, ce fut ce geste anodin qui me ramena violemment à la réalité. Tout me revint à l'esprit comme une claque en plein visage. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. La surprise s'inscrivit clairement sur son visage tandis que je l'écartai résolument de moi. Haletante, je profitai de ce moment pour me ruer dehors. Il ne me retint pas. Les larmes aux yeux, je me précipitai dans mon dortoir, et m'effondrai sur un mur puis éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

Le vent fouettait mon visage. Assise immobile sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune, mes bras entourant mes genoux, je fixai la pleine lune qui illuminait le ciel vide de tout nuage.

Le dortoir des Gryffondors était silencieux, tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, pas cette nuit-là. C'était la première pleine lune depuis que j'avais découvert le secret de Lupin. Deux semaines et 5 jours exactement. 19 jours durant lesquels je n'avais pas parlé à Lupin, ni même croisé ses yeux. 19 jours durant lesquels je sentais inlassablement son regard me bruler la nuque. 19 jours durant lesquels Catherine l'avait empêché de m'approcher, même si elle n'était pas totalement en accord avec ma réaction. 19 jours durant lesquels, au grand soulagement de tous, j'avais tenu ma promesse de garder son secret.

Un hurlement de loup, presque imperceptible, se fit entendre au loin. Je détournai la tête et fixai le plafond.

_Ne me juge pas_, avait dit le jeune Lupin dans mon étrange rêve.

C'était pourtant tout ce que j'avais fait. Le juger et le repousser. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Trop de préjugés entendus sur les loups garous, trop d'histoires sur leur férocité répétées aux feux de camps quand j'étais petite. J'avais peur de lui. C'était idiot, stupide, car au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Néanmoins, la peur persistait, irrationnelle.

_Et dire que tu es à Gryffondor …. Quelle ironie … _

Catherine, elle, en voulait à Black, depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu pendant ma balade matinale dans le parc de Poudlard. Pour une raison que je n'avais pas saisie, elle semblait lui reprocher quelque chose dans cette histoire, alors qu'elle se fichait de la condition de loup garou de Lupin. Lorsque je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer, elle avait simplement répondu : « Il risque Azkaban, ce con. ». Je n'avais pas poussé mes recherches plus loin.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit au loin. Je tressaillis et reportai mon attention sur le paysage nocturne. Etait-il tout seul ? Restait-il une part de lui lorsqu'il se transformait ? Probablement pas. Je poussai un immense soupir.

_Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis humain ? Que j'ai les mêmes sentiments que tout le monde ?_

Notre baiser me revint en mémoire et je tapai l'arrière de mon crane contre le mur derrière moi.

_Merde ! Juste merde …_

Il était inutile de prétendre que je n'avais pas apprécié le baiser. Inutile de prétendre que mon corps s'accordait avec mon cerveau sur ma décision et ne demandait pas qu'une chose : de recommencer. Le fait qu'un simple baiser ait autant d'emprise sur mes hormones n'était pas bon signe du tout. J'étais sans aucun doute et de manière très paradoxale en train de tomber amoureuse du garçon que je voulais le plus éviter en ce moment.

_Bah au moins c'est génial, t'es pas bizarre du tout, vraiment ..._

Le porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un Potter titubant et couvert de sang, qui s'effondra sur le canapé. Je l'observai un moment sans réagir, estomaquée.

- Hey Stanne, sourit-il faiblement en me voyant.

- "Hey Stanne" ? répétai-je, éberluée. C'est quoi ça, ce que tu veux que j'écrive sur ta pierre tombale ? Tu as plein de sang sur ta chemise !

Avec un temps de retard, je me précipitai vers lui et examinai son haut, tentant de trouver où était la blessure d'où le sang s'écoulait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est principalement pas le mien, tenta-t-il de me rassurer en me montrant l'unique et très légère entaille qui saignait sur son torse.

_Super rassurant, merci !_

- C'est le sang de qui ? m'alarmai-je.

Il détourna la tête.

- Remus, devinai-je d'une voix faible en m'effondrant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

La culpabilité m'envahit. Potter m'observa sans rien dire, jaugeant ma réaction.

- Il va bien ? interrogeai-je d'une petite voix.

- Comme à toutes les pleines lunes, éluda Potter, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

Ce fut à moi de détourner la tête. Un moment de silence s'installa.

- Vous restez avec lui pendant sa transformation ?! réalisai-je soudain. Mais vous êtes malade !

- On ne risque rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Potter en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard, me cachant clairement quelque chose.

_Bon. Ok. Après tout, c'est leur vie, on ne s'en mêle pas …_

J'en avais ma claque des secrets mais encore plus d'essayer de les découvrir. C'était stupide mais c'était cela. Tant pis pour ce que tout le monde dissimulait, du temps que cela ne me concernait pas personnellement. J'avais eu assez de bombe révélatrice pour le restant de mes jours.

- Tu ne le diras pas à Lily hein ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Promis.

- Tu l'évites, prononça Potter après un silence en m'observant à nouveau.

_Merci pour l'info !_

Je choisis de rester silencieuse.

- Ca le blesse, tu sais ? Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, continua-t-il en constatant que je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre la parole.

- En quoi ça te concerne ?

J'avais craché les mots. Par reflexe. Je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'il me balance la vérité à la figure, aussi juste soit-elle. Je ne voulais pas faire face à mes erreurs, si erreurs il y avait. C'était d'une lâcheté …

- C'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

- C'est un loup garou.

- Tu es aveuglée par tes préjugés !

- Je n'ai que ça ! Je ne connais des loups garous que ce que j'en ai lu et ce qu'on en m'a dit !

Il se tut et m'observa un instant, semblant méditer mes paroles. Dehors, le ciel s'éclaircissait légèrement. Le soleil allait se lever d'ici une heure ou deux. Je soupirai en songeant que j'avais passé une nuit blanche.

- Je devrais aller me coucher, murmurai-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever du canapé.

- Oh non, tu restes la, ordonna Potter en m'attrapant le bras. Et tu viens avec moi !

- Comment ça je viens avec toi ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Voir Remus. On va changer tes préjugés.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **


End file.
